Be careful of what you forget
by Animaddie
Summary: Different Title - used to be The Idiot and the moron agian, rubish title and it didn't really apply to the story. Ichigo and Rukia are all peaches and cream, close friends as usual, until, one day, when a mysterious new girl appears. Slight A/U and OOC
1. Chapter one

**How Music Can Affect one's life**

Okay, This is my First ever fanfic, and I Hope you enjoy (whoever reads this)

At the moment I dont have any specifics like Bold print means . . . I'm Just going to see how this one goes, So I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Ichigo was walking along the street, IPod in ears, as per usual when Rukia wasn't there to 'bug' him. Despite what others thought, he DOES actually like music, at least the good stuff anyway, he wasn't a fan of the typical pop music around now, but more of the soft rock type; like, Oasis, Stereophonics, Coldplay, Biffy Clyro, and, even Muse. Not many people knew this of course; anything that made him happy he put on the-down-low, as per usual for Ichigo. However, if one of them sort of bands came to play in Japan, he would definitely get tickets, he'd probably even invite, Rukia, Renigi, Sado, Ishida, Orihime and Tatsuki, they were his closest friends after all, In fact he'd probably end up going with the whole class, seeing as they all seem to be growing closer, but of course, he'd make it look like he was being dragged along.

Anyway . . .

As he was walking along, the last verse of Stereophonics 'Handbags and Glad rags' closing. He stopped, looking in front of him, he could see a black dot in the distance, and by the looks of it was growing, and fast . . .

"Is that . . . A shinigami . . .?" He managed to wonder-out-loud just as what was becoming apparent indeed Was a shinigami, crashed into him; launching him 5 metre's back the way he'd walked from:

"ARGH, what the hell?" He'd landed on his back – lucky for him- and the shinigami had landed on him, so that his legs were doubled over, crushing this person's face . . .

"NAHHH . . . not nid nou noon nat nor?" The shinigami pushed away Ichigo's feet, earning them a yell in pain from Ichigo,

"You crushed my face!" The persons face came into light, lifting up away from Ichigo's shoes. It turned out to be, a rather pink faced, Rukia, with two footprints now gracing each side of her face.

"ARRRGGHHH, Get OFF!" A crying Ichigo yelled "Your Crushing my . . ." he paused for a moment, he realised it was Rukia, deciding at the last moment, it probably wasn't something she would want to know, making his face go the slightest shade of pink – considering how she'd landed,

"I mean me, your crushing me, and what do you mean 'what did I do that for' YOUR'E the one who crashed into me!" he scrutinised, Pushing her off hi, standing, and brushing himself off,

"It wasn't MY fault Stupid Renji Decided to see how good his aim was, and used ME as a BALL!" She screeched rather hysterically, also getting up.

"He was hoping to knock you at least 10 feet away" a glum frown on her face

"Well Next time, try and steer yourself away from ME!"

"What, do you want me to DIE?"

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier if you did! S'all I'm saying"

Each were both subconsciously moving in on each other, Rukia stretching as high as she could,

"Hmph, FINE, I'll just go live in a Ditch then, and then get hypothermia from the coldness and the wetness, dying a cold slow PAINFUL death, all For YOUR convenience then! Then you'll realise how much you needed me really, and be like 'Oh Rukia, how could I have done this to you? Sniff sniff, I LOVE YOUUUU' crying over my coffin as it's lowered into the ground! And you'll hear my voice all whispery and silent in the wind saying . . . Itsss yooouuuurrr, (mimicking a bad ghost impression by wiggling her fingers at him) faaauuullltt. . . Yoouuuu neeeverrr shouuulddd haaavvve aabandoned meeeeeeeee . . . And Then you'll be all like 'I'M SORRY, Come back to me' -yelling into the clouds' 'Lord, WHY did you let her die?' and then you'll go and die from sadness. "

"Oh Yeah, Like I'd care, and wait . . . SHINIGAMIS DONT HAVE COFFINS!"

"Oh, so Now your an expert on the seretei? Oooooh, your sooooooo clever" she yammered sarcastically.

" And, what the HELL? Since WHEN did I 'love' YOU?"

"Oh You KNOW You do, You woooovvveee me" A Mocking pout worked its way on to Rukia's face.

. . . . "HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA" Ichigo burst out laughing

"OOOH HE HE HE HE HE!" He Rolled around on the floor

"Me, LOVE YOU?" He squirmed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"OH HAHAHAHA, Thats a GOOD one, and Your FACE! MAH HA HA, HE HE HE HE HEE" He Carried on rolling around the floor.

"What Do You Mean, 'YOUR FACE'?"

In all honesty, he wasn't laughing at what she said about him loving her, in fact, if it wasn't for her expression and mud-stricken face, making the most hilarious scene, he would of more-or-less, denied it, then ran away from embarrassment.

"You DO know it's covered in Mud right?" He smirked

"you have two footprints outlining your eyes, You look like a panda"

"panda's have black eyes" she exasperated

"well, whatever, either way, you look darn hilarious" He squirmed, then burst out laughing again.

It was like that, that they went home, Rukia taking up her usual spot in Ichigo's Closet Much to his 'dismay'.

* * *

Next Day at School:

"Rock, Paper, scissors!"

"Heh, you lose again Kuchiki"

"No, I swear your hand comes down a millisecond after mine! Cheat!"

"Oi, how'd I cheat by a Millisecond? Is that even possible?" He exhumed.

"For you probably yes, seeing as the neurons in your brain are so slow it takes about an hour before you react to anything, and then It goes totally random, and you like . . . shplitz everywhere"

"Shplitz?" a smirk embedded on his spectacular face

"Yes, Shplitz." She frowned, crossing her arms, making her look remarkably like a moody teenager (that she wasn't supposed to be)

"And I'm the one with the dull neurons? Think you have your priorities wrong there" the smirk growing more, lighting up his face, leaning in closer causing Rukia to splutter out an incoherent (to him) line of speech

"Yes well . . . meh . . . Uhm . . . humph!" Rukia Kuchiki managed to finish before turning swiftly on her heel and heading out the door with her arms folded, and head held high. Little did she know, someone was coming through the door at that exact second and walked straight into an enormous pair of . . ."Orihime! I'm so sorry, here let me help you" She flustered as she piled up the books back into Orihime Inuoe's arms that she'd conveniently sent flying right into Ichigo's Face.

"NAAHHHHH!" a distant (seeing as Rukia was Ignoring him and all) yell, as three large textbooks rammed into their face, came from the back of the room.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was only an accident after all . . . Unless it wasn't an accident and you meant to walk into me and knock my stuff over, because you hate me because I'm strange, and you think I don't make good food, and you think I'm ugly and mean and spiteful . . . OH Kuchiki, please don't hate me!" She wailed thinking one of the few people she admired hated her.

"No, no, no, don't be silly!" Rukia exclaimed, whilst going red and flapping her arms, as it would somehow help the situation, however trying not to laugh seeing as Ichigo now seemed to preoccupied with nursing a red nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, I, kinda had my eyes closed" she whispered softly "I was trying to make a haughty exit, but, well, failed 'cause I bumped into you, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed again, adding in more arm-flaps to show her apologeticness.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing? You look like a headless chicken with all that flapping" a deep rather amused and annoyed voice said behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you just go and annoy people somewhere else and leave me in peace?" Rukia stomped, still facing Orihime, whose face had gone from worry to a face that clearly was carrying a look that said "crap"

She heard the class "Ooooooh"

"Huh, Orihime what's up?" Orihime Just looked anguished, and pointed behind Rukia. Rukia turned, facing a chest that wore a long black Jacket.

"Huh, what the . . ?" she looked up. All the colour Drained from her face

"Eeeeeeeeeeh" Cringing, was a light term to explain the expression on Rukia's face – more like, the look of someone who's had lemons shoved in every sensitive part of their body.

"eh . . . eh . . . eh . . . Professor Kurotsuchi . . . Sir, I'm . . . " She began in a minute voice, which coming from her would probably end up earning her the nickname "mouse" seeing as she was around the same height and stature of a 13 yr old anyway, seeing as the professors face was not that of a pleased man.

"Kuchiki, just go and sit down, I've had enough of your antics already"

"And Kurosaki?"

Startled from his silent laughing fit, "Yes sir?"

"Would you please stop teasing Rukia before you get her into serious trouble?"

"But I Didn't DO any . . ." He paused; a somewhat deadly glare had found its way onto The Teachers face.

Ichigo Gulped

"I Mean, yes sir . . . " Again, that face 'Oh of course I . . . WONT' smirk worked its way on his face the happy smirk, getting dangerously close to that of an evil one.

"Good. Now, on with today . . . ."

His voice ebbed into the distance as 'She' Made her way to the desk in front of Ichigo.

* * *

Okay, thats It for this chapter, Please Review, and any advice/Comments, I'll be Happy to take-on-board :D


	2. All The Small things

**How Music Can Affect one's life**

Okay, This is my First ever fanfic, and I Hope you enjoy (whoever reads this)

At the moment I dont have any specifics like Bold print means, except that, if somthign like this 'screeech' comes up - it's a sound . . . I'm Just going to see how this one goes, So I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2

In a town shopping square sat on a bench, Rukia was listening to her IPod – Byakuya had decided she would probably want to drown out the voice of Ichigo, ergo, bought her an IPod, and she'd asked Sado to help her fill it with music. Oddly enough, they both liked the same types, she'd found this out, when She asked him what was wrong with his ears, and he explained what it was, and so on. Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida had tried to entice her into their music too, and enjoyed quite a lot of it, however, she liked Sado's collection the best. Ichigo was sat next to her, scrolling through her list of songs as they were chatting;

"I hate you, you know" Rukia Chided

"Hey it's not my fault Ol' Kurotsuchi Happened to be standing behind you when you decided to mouth off at me" Ichigo smirked

"Yeah but you could of at least warned me, I looked like a moron" she pouted.

"You ARE a moron"

"I am NOT a moron" she gave him the 'evils'

"Who, who isn't a moron, decides to flap their arms and shout at a teacher?" he snickered

She gave him eviller evils,

"And would you please STOP scrolling through my songs, that clicking noise is doing my head in!" she tried to grab at her IPod; however Ichigo didn't quite want to let go of it yet,

"Oi, Give it BACK!" She pulled her IPod closer

"No WAY! I've Just found a song that looks quite interesting" Ichigo smirked and pulled his way,

"Nyaahhhh!"

"Uuuurrghhh"

They both scrambled about until . . .

"YYYAAHHHHAAARRRGHHH!" Unknowingly, Ichigo had cranked up the volume to full, and the song that happened to be on was some kind of Really Loud version of "I think we're alone now", however it had skipped to the loudest part, and Rukia still wasn't exactly used to loud noises blasting through her ears (Sorry, It's just, I can Just Imagine Sado listening to all the really cheesy more 'chick-rock' Kind of stuff . . no idea why . .) . . .

"AHHH HA HA HAAAARRGHHHH, TURN IT OFF, YOUR'E KILLING MY EARS!" Rukia Scream-yelled, tears protruding from her eyes. They both scrambled for the volume, Rukia still yelling her head off – seeing as she obviously could not hear her own voice, therefore thinking Ichigo couldn't either. All Passers-by could see was some random small girl, Yelling around, and scrambling for something In a Bright Orange haired-boy's, who was also yelling at her to shut up, lap, any with children quickly covered their eyes and briskly walked away . .

""

Ichigo Finally found the 'Pause' button, and clicked it, ending the momentary ear-blastage . . . well . . . for Rukia Anyway. . .

"YAAAARRRHHHHHHH" – She Hadn't exactly realised the 'music' had stopped

"THERE IT'S STOPPED THERES NOTHI . . ." Ichigo turned to face a load of randomness staring at him and Rukia, her with her hands in his lap and him and yelling some sort of incoherent babble . . .

Rukia faced Ichigo, more than a Little breathless, red as a beetroot, yelled

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Oi, shut up, they're all staring at us!" He kind of whisper- yelled at her

"WHAT, WHO'S STARING AT US?" Rukia yelled, still oblivious to the fact she was shouting – well, she couldn't exactly hear properly, so . . .

That seemed to make the little crowd they had acquainted disappear quickly . . .

"Would you PLEASE, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!. . . You're yelling so Hard, I'd be surprised if they couldn't hear you all the way in sodding CHINA!" He exhumed – looking rather like a bull, when they do that sniffing thing and scrape their hoof across the floor when they're annoyed.

"Okay okay. Geez, No need to yell . . . "Rukia, still oblivious, that SHE was the one who had caught all of the attention.

He just glared at her, as if ready to knock her out

"Errrm . . ." she blinked "They're all staring . . . . Can we like . . . move? It's Kinda creeping me out" Rukia had noticed the people who were still staring, even if walking away

"Err . . . yes."

They both got up swiftly and ran-walked to the next square in the town.

"Ugh, well THAT was embarrassing!"

"What do you mean embarrassing, you're not the one who had an entire guitar, bass, and drum sequence blasting through your ears!" They both argued at each other having stopped, and lost all the staring people.

"That reminds me!" Ichigo Jumped up, grabbing her IPod out of her had yet a second time

"What the Helleryoudoin'?" Rukia stuttered quickly "It's Because of you that, that whole episode just Happened!" She stammered, trying to reach out and grab her IPod back.

"Oi, not this time you don't, it was YOUR fault, you tried to grab it, and my hand slipped" he grinned mischievously whilst raising the 'little blaster' out of her reach.

He scrolled down the list, whilst Rukia just kept jumping to reach it, but failing every time . . .

"HERE WE GO!"

"Yugh" Ichigo had stood up swiftly knocking Rukia – who had failed yet another time at trying to get her IPod back, to the side causing her to smush her face into the bench.

"Heeeyyy, what the hell, was . . ." She stopped, rubbing her nose, she questioned:

"Not, nar nou doing?"

"Well, I thought this song applied specifically well to you, therefore I've decided to give you a little show"

"Eh?" her expression blank

Ichigo clicked the 'Play' button. . .

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dun Dun Dun . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

" ALL THE, SMALL THING's, TRUE CARE, TRUTH BRINGS, I'LL TAKE, ONE LIFT . . . "Ichigo Dancing along with his 'singing' Pointing and imitating at Rukia, clearly enjoying himself to the full, an expression of sheer "I Just got you, and by god, Have I got you gooood" look on his face

"NAH NAH NAH NAH, NAH NAH, NAH NAH, NAH NAH"

Rukia's Face went from blank, to plain Murderous, not to mention the people who had seen them last time, had appeared around the corner.

"NEEOOWWWWWWW" (He did that YMCA Pointing in a circle thing) "NEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW"

"you're dead meat" All Joking out of her voice

Ichigo just kept smiling, singing, and dancing. . .

'Crrrruuuuunnnnnchhhh, sssccccrrreeeeccchhh, ssssscccrrraaaappppeee' . . .

Ichigo Blacked out, the last thought, emitting through his size-of-a-pea brain;

". . . Who Knew Midgets Could throw Park Benches . . . . . ."

* * *

Thats It for chapter 2 -Had Inspiration to do one more chapter too - so yes, PLEASE Comment and review :D


	3. First Date'

**How Music Can Affect one's life**

Okay, This is my First ever fanfic, and I Hope you enjoy (whoever reads this)

At the moment I dont have any specifics like Bold print means, except that, if somthign like this 'screeech' comes up - it's a sound, but if its a normal word, It'll be either the person thinking, or me trying to explain somthing - Hopefully it will make more sense when you read it . . . I'm Just going to see how this one goes, So I hope you enjoy :D

And this ones, a bit different, hopefully - It makes sense, and I thought of the song 'First date', because of the hotdog moments (makesmore sense when you read it) plus, the song makes me laugh, so hopefully. . it works Well - Review and Comment :D Oh and the bit inbetween the words 'Flachback and end flashback' Is the Flash back

* * *

A Few days after the 'Bench Incident'; Ichigo and Rukia were sitting by the beach on one of them funny metal picnic tables that always seems to blow away in the wind if you're not sat on them, eating hotdogs in the sun.

"Stupid, was your fault" Rukia groaned, biting into a hotdog.

"Yeah, coz I deserved to have a park bench thrown at me by an angry little midget" Ichigo said smugly, also biting into a hotdog.

"You did." she, squinted her eyes

"HOW?"

She stared bluntly,

"You were singing 'All the small things' whilst pointing at me, dancing, and shouting, with a waaaayy too happy face on you, plus, I might as well add, you're singings worse than Byakuya in the shower"

"Byakuya sings in the shower?" he smirked

"Never mind that, but yes, overall you really did deserve it."

He smirked,

"You know, the nurse said I shouldn't stay anywhere near you from now on, If I want to live."

She scowled,

"So, Why ARE you here then?"

"Moron, did you forget it was YOU who invited me to meet you here?"

"And you said yes because . .?"

"Well, I figured I had nothing else to do, and decided I would 'brighten up your day' by basking you in my presence of awesomeness" He smirked again, and bit into his hotdog, wiggling his eyebrows, just to see how far he could rile her up.

Rukia's hands tightened around her already-at-exploding-point hotdog.

"yoooouuuuu" she squirmed angrily

"heh heh"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_uuurrrggghh"_ Ichigo put his hand to a throbbing head, his eyes squinting to adjust to the light.

"_Rukia, did you HAVE to hit me with a BENCH? You couldn't even use some of the rubbish in the bin? I mean, you nearly knocked me out!"_ He murmured, opening his eyes fully, only to open them to a completely different scene to which he closed them at.

"_Errmm . . . Actually . . . I did"_ He heard Rukia say softly from somewhere at the side of him.

"_whaaaaaa?"_ He said in a 'whaa'-like voice, as his oh-so-small brain registered where he was.

"_Wait . . . Where AM I?"_ he questioned, shooting up from a hospital bed.

"_Eerrheherrm that would be Ward 7 . . . You've been out for 2 days . . ."_ She replied shakily.

He turned to face her. He Blinked once

" _. . . T . . . two days?" His face saying 'Eh?'_

"_Y . . . yeah" . . . . . . _

_. . . . . . _

"_I'M REALLY SORRY!"_ She yelled, burying her head in his sheets.

"_Errrr . . . ."_ Never before has Rukia apologised for something that she'd done, Purposely, so he was somewhat startled, that she seemed to care.

"_Its okay"_ He Patted her head repeatedly

"_No, it's not, I should not have thrown that bench at you, It was downright stupid"_ she said, looking up from his sheets momentarily, he noticed her face, and eyes seemed, to be a little red.

. . . 'Is she _crying_? . . .'the thought ran through his head, half startling him.

"_Hey, don't make that face, It makes you look smaller"_ He teased, hoping she would stop feeling so guilty – To be honest, the thought of her caring about him had thrown him.

She didn't react, at all, just buried her face again.

"_Hey . . . You were really worried weren't you?"_ he said softly, rubbing her back softly.

"_Yeah . . . I didn't leave until you woke up"_ her face was still buried so her words were muffled, but he understood what she said. His eyes widened.

"_Really?"_ Okay, he knew, even if he didn't want to admit it, that if it were the other way round, he would of done exactly the same, 'and probably shouted at a few people here and there demanding she be okay' he added as an afterthought, but he never thought she would do the same for him.

"_Umm hmm"_ she mumbled to the sheets.

"_No need to – I'm in here often, I even Have my name permanently stuck to this bed" _He smiled anxiously, scratching the back of his head.

That made her look up, However rather than laugh like he expected, he eyes widened in worry.

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh No, Not for anything serious!" _He exclaimed, flapping his arms remarkably like what he made fun of HER for.

"_Well, unless you count Karin and My Dad trying to kill me serious" _He smiled anxiously, scratching the back of his head, again.

She Blinked.

"_I thought you always beat your dad?"_

"_I do, but Karin's another story" _He stopped scratching his head "_She shouldn't be allowed anywhere near anything, that isn't nailed down . . . "_

"_LOL" _She giggled. He smiled at the fact that she finally seemed to be okay, but then thought back to how she replied . . .

"_lol?" _His face inquisitive, smirking at the same time

"_Yeah_" She giggled some more "_it's what you say when you laugh"_

It was his turn to laugh now,

"Yes_, perhaps, if you're in an English-speaking country, typing to someone on a computer" _He Sniggered, "_It's not an actual word you know_"

She scowled slightly

"_It's used all the time in text messages" _

He snorted

"_Yeah, that's the same as talking on a computer" _He burst out laughing, scaring her into her original state. . .

"_Are you SURE you're okay?"_ She sounded concerned, but also had a hint of a mocking tone.

"_HE HE HEEE . . . I'm FINE, Why d'you ask? . . . LOL!"_ He laughed harder _" I know, Because you wanted to make me __ROFL__"_ He squirmed clutching his stomach at his own, bad, Joke. Tears streamed down his face.

Her face changed from worried, to peeved

"_well, seeing as you're usually either depressed or 'angry', for you to be laughing, means there's something awfully wrong with you_" she finished smugly. His face dropped into that 'you're evil and I-don't-actually-have-a-clue-what-you-just-said' look.

"_You're a midget_"

She laughed mockingly

"_Aww, did I hurt your Fweelings_?"

He squinted

"_No, I just realised you're smaller when you're sat on a chair"_

She squinted

"_You're just so big your brain lacks oxygen to function properly from being so high up"_

He scowled

"And _what does that say about you, being a shinigami and all? Seeing as you don't _Breathe?"

She scowled, further raising herself off the chair to get closer to Ichigo's face.

"_You'll regret that." _She continued menacingly

"_Oh yeah?"_ He also leaned in – both almost at face-touching-face level.

"Yeah" her voice went husky.

She leant in so close that their noses were almost touching. Ichigo registered her closeness and the fact he was looking directly into her eyes, his face turning pink because of what she was about to do . . . he started to close his eyes gently, as he face got closer . . .

. . . .

'Scuffle scuffle, scccrraaape'

. . . .

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA . . . I HAVE YOU NOW!_" Rukia's voice amplified with victory;

"_HEH HEH, TRY and stop me NOW!"_

"_NUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!"_ Ichigo Tried to wrench her arms off his neck and head, His face turning Purple for three reasons; 1: Rukia now had him in a headlock, nuggying his head vigorously, and he was starting to suffocate. 2: His Face was pressed into her chest, which for him, was NOT something he'd want anyone to walk in on, seeing as from the door, all someone would see is her struggling, and his face pressed . . . well – you get it right? (No matter how much he actually wanted to stay there - :P) And 3: Because He was annoyed that she Hadn't Done what He thought she was going to do, even though when he thought back, he realised, It was pretty stupid of him to think she'd do THAT when she was pissed at him.

"_"_ He wrenched his way out of her grip, his face a nice prune-ish colour, whilst she just rolled around laughing her head off.

"_!"_ she clenched her stomach, wheezing from laughing so much,

"_Oh I got you that time!"_ She sniggered _"I got you GOOOOD"_ She laughed some more, whilst his face just turned into that of a child-who's-been denied-the-treat's face.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Heh heh" Ichigo continued to snigger, taking his second bite into his hotdog

"I Hate you" Rukia squinted

"I know, I hate you too" He replied sticking out his tongue, angering her more

"Fine Then, I shouldn't of Brought you here, and apologised SHOULD I?" she said, snapping her sharp teeth

"Nope"

'Squelch, thpooo, slap'

. . . . .

Ichigo Blinked at Rukia

"Uhhuumm . . . . . ." She covered her mouth, desperately trying not to laugh whilst looking at the bread which had contained her hotdog, that was now on the floor, after having hit Ichigo in the face leaving a trail of Ketchup and mustard all over his face . . .

"You. Are. Dead." He Muttered, all trace of humour avoid from his voice.

. . .

" RAH !"

Rukia, literally burst out laughing, not being able to hide it anymore . . .

"OH MY GOD . . ." She halted quickly, noticing that Ichigo had just come three feet closer to her, his face almost touching hers

"You're in for it now" He said menacingly, her eyes widened.

. . . .

"EEEEEEEPPPPP, GET OFF MY HEAD YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. Ichigo had her head under one arm, whilst nuggying it with the other, having grabbed her from her end of the table, and yanking her onto his knee so fast, she didn't realise she'd moved until he was pummelling her head.

"NO WAY!"

"I'll shout rape" She said, all joking gone from her voice.

"You wouldn't have the gut's" he said, half daring, half menacing

"Just watch me"

"Fine Go ahead" He said smugly, not expecting her to mean what she said – she had said many empty threats in the past – This was just one of them . . . or so he thought . . .

"RAAAAAAAAA . . . . " Ichigo clamped a hand over her mouth

"NO WAY!" He grabbed her into his arms, and ran off, the last lyrics of 'First Date' ebbing into the distance. . .

* * *

Chapter 3 done, Will upload chapter 4 soon XD (Can you tell I like hypery Rock music? anyways, hope it was enjoyable for you :)


	4. It's written in the wind

Ah, Sorry It took a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter XD I love the song that I Used for it, and cheesey stuff is just FUN to listen to :D

I Do Not own bleach - If I did I would be IMMENSLY Happy :D

* * *

"GAH!"

Ichigo and Rukia, having run away from the hotdog stand were now on the beach;

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rukia screamed at him, looking rather small bundled up in his arms.

"Okay" Ichigo replied, an evil glint in his eye, turning to pace towards the sea.

"Wait . . . . Wha?. . . . . NOOOOOOOOO"

"AARRGHHH, ITS COOOLLDDD!" Rukia screamed again, flapping around in deep water, she hadn't realised, that up until then, Ichigo had been walking further and further into the sea, so that now, it was so deep, the water covered her head. Ichigo just laughed, bending over to squeeze his stomach;

" . .'Wheeeze' OOOOOh hooo hoooo, 'cough' OH MY . . . heee, Rukia, you look a little damp" he laughed

Her face emerged from the water, the expression of pure evil etched onto it;

"You . . . . . dead." Is all she managed to force out, the anger in her voice making both words sounding unbelievably real, until . . .

"Under the sea . . . . ." Some randomer, started playing the song from the little mermaid, to please their child

"AAAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!" Ichigo bellowed laughter

"OOHHH RUKIA, YOU WANT TO BE A MERMAID RIGHT?" he squirmed

She frowned menacingly

When he finally stopped laughing so much that he couldn't speak, Ichigo asked

"So, how are you standing up, and why's your head bobbing up and down?"

"What do you mean?"

"How is your head above the water? I walked far enough into the sea that you should be completely under"

"So you tried to drown me?"

"Nooo, just shock you, I expected you to swim out or something"

"Well, I did for a moment, until I found something to stand on"

"So what are you stood on?" his face dumbstruck

"Hehe, wouldn't you like to know" her face looking rather happy-evil

"Huh?"

. . . . .

'BOOOM!'

"" Both Ichigo AND Rukia (to her dismay) went flying

"URGH" 'Splat' They both landed a couple of meters from each other temporarily knocked out, when finally Ichigo woke up, crawled over to Rukia and whispered manically

"You were stood on a Geyser?" "HOW is that even possible?"

She smiled, and turned her face to his

"Well, I wasn't technically stood on a geyser, more like, I was suppressing the water with kidou, and using that to stand on, however, when I moved to aim it all at you, it blew up" her face going blanker at every word.

"You tried to shoot a geyser at me?" his face dumbstruck again

"Technically speaking" she twiddled a peice of hair between her fingers

"I'm just gonna walk away now" he said turning away from the sea with a rather stupid look on his face

Night time

"ACHOOO" "guhb" Rukia sniffled, sat cross legged on Ichigo's bed pulling a blanket closer round herself

"Thats what you get for trying to control a geyser" Ichigo handed her a mug of hot honey and lemon

"nanks"

"yeah yeah" Ichigo lay down next to her and put his arms behind his head

"so why DID you want to kill me anyway?"

"ny do youb nink?" Rukia gulped the hot liquid

"OUCH!" she wailed as the liquid scorched her throat

"ah, you idiot what the hell did you do that for? You were meant to SIP it" he snatched the glass away from her, however she still had hold of the handle, as he pulled, it got stuck on her finger

"AH, ya mugger, net ovth by freakin' FINGUR!" at the last part of that sentence she yanked her hand so fast off, Ichigo's went flying backwards

"NYYYEEEOOOOOWWWW" Ichigo bolted up, Boiling lemon-and-honey-juice scolding his chest through his tee-shirt

"Aaaah, Rukia you Idiot, that Hurt, do you just want me DEAD or something?" he sobbed, too tired to act 'tough'

"Ubb, Ib . . . . Sorry?" She squirmed, trying not to stare at his now see-through-clingy Tee-shirt-area

"Great, now I'm gonna have to go and get this crap of me" he got up off the bed "I Hope your happy with yourself"

"well you do sbell better"

He Just turned at her, a disbelieving look on his face

" I thought you have a COLD?" His eye twitched

"I do, nut, I can taste the sbell on my tongue, you know, nike a nake?" his facial expression just went, 'ZOOOMG'

"taste, . . . tounge, . . . smell, . . . . . . . . . SNAKE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" He backed away involuntarily

" A Substitue shinigabi, Who Has a Bankai, and a Pet Chihuahua!" Her eyes starrified

He just fell over – anime style

"You Moron, that's RENJI! Don't tell me you're going to go and Tattoo your Eyebrows Now? And wait . . . I'M the substitute!" he added on in a whisper to himself "and Gin's the snake-like dude, bloody gimme the CREEPS!"

She Just Rocked back and forth on his bed, smiling and starry-eying, he could almost see the bunnies in her head

"She's gone bloody mental" 'Must've been something to do with that Pill dad said to put in' he scratched his head, "aah, I'll go have that shower now, she'll probably be out by the time I get back" 'that or freaking dancing' he walked out of his room, to the bathroom.

30 minutes later . . .

Ichigo stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel from the handrail, rubbed his head dry, then wrapped it round himself, unlocked the bathroom door, and opened it . . .

An odd muffled noise came through the corridor "What's . . . can I . . . hear music?" He looked around the doorframe, His bedroom door was closed, and the rest of his family were sat downstairs, he could hear Karin and his father 'fighting'

He itched his nose, and scuffed over to his door "Must be the old geezer, trying to annoy Karin" he shook his head, "That Idiot will never learn" ,as he turned the knob on the door, and pushed it open a little, when the music he'd been hearing, became a lot clearer, and came to a finish

"What the . . .?" He opened the door fully, to reveal a rather strange sight of Rukia, stood on his bed, with what looked like Yuzu's hairbrush in one hand, her back facing the door; he just stood in the doorway dumbstruck.

A Deep Male voice vibrated through the room;

"Now This one's for all you lovers out there, a golden oldie, for you fiiiiiine golden people"

Ichigo's head just turned to his Hi-Fi, the first parts of the guitar started playing, thus starting Rukia off; her hand Raised to each new chord, pumping the air at the peak, bending her knees, with her hand, fully engorged in the song, the song came to its Highest point, where she turned lifted her head and arm, Opened her eyes slowly, and slowly opened her mouth, for the first words;

"I feel it in my fingers . . ." She mimed perfectly to the lyrics and wiggled her fingers, staring into nothingness (Ichigo just stared at her with an utterly blank face, lost in his head from the start of the song)

"I feel it in my tooooeeess" She Lifted her foot up and wiggled her toes

"Love is all around meee" She wrapped her arms around herself

"And so the feeling grows" She crouched, and slowly came back up, took a step off the bed, and walked slowly towards Ichigo

"It's written on the wiiind" at the word 'wind' she dramatically waved her arm slowly in a rainbow move, Ichigo just stared, not sure whether to laugh, cry, or run away screaming

"It's everywhere I goooo" she motioned around her nodding slowly 'Ooooh yess it iis'

"So if Yah really love meeee" She Pointed at him

"Come on and let it shoooow" she motioned to herself, while he just went maroon, and started spluttering manically

"You Know I love you I al BOOM!"

"NOOO" Ichigo, leapt at the Hi-Fi, crushing Rukia In the process, "DAMN YOU, SWITCH OFF!" he punched the Hi-FI, but To his dismay, It turned up about 10 decibels Higher, The chorus instrumental growing louder

"SHIT!, Turn Off, Turnoff Turnoffturnoofturnoff!" He Manically clicked the '-'Button, However, it just messed up the sound, going higher and louder at each random press. "DAMN THING! WHY, DID I Decide to get a freakin' SURROUND SOUND?" (Dennon speakers' ftw) He grabbed the sound-system, Jumped over Rukia, and Threw it down the stairs, when He suddenly heard Running footsteps stomping from the direction he had just chucked the device.

"Shit." He cried, stooping in a lump on the floor, as the door swung open . . .

* * *

kay, I wrote like the first half about a month ago, but then got complete writers block, then listened to the song used today, adn was just like AWW HAVE to use that, so I err did What Did you think? click the little blue button to make new happy people :D


	5. Launch

Hey Guyys, Chapter 5 is up :D Hopefully you'll enjoy this one :D

OH! And Anyone who Hasn't watched armageddon, Want's to see it, and does't want it spoiled ofr them Dont read this chapter XD

Ichigo: Siiigh

Me: Will you just do the discalimer?

Ichigo: Animaddie does not, or will not EVER own Bleach COZ SHE IS A SUCKY WRITER!

Me: *Glares* You WILL Pay

Ichigo: Bite me

Me: . . . .Ohh Just you wait . . .

* * *

"ICHIGO YOU DAMN CRETIN, GET . . . OFF . . . MEE!" Rukia hurled Ichigo off herself with 'surprising' Strength, sending him flying into the door that just swung open, causing it to slam back into the priers face, earning a loud 'thud' from the outside.

"Gasp – What – gasp – the –gasp –HELL ARE YOU DOING? -gasp" she wrenched herself up off the floor, stomping her way towards the now, crushed, Ichigo.

He winced back a barely audible; "d damn . . . m midget" This infuriated her more (obviously) resulting in a nice new shoe print to Ichigo's T-shirt. 'guuuuhhhhhh' the last of his air escaped his lungs, causing him to faint, just as he was slammed in-between the door and the wall, as his father stomped into the room.

"MY BOOOYY, YOU FINALLY TOOK RUKIAA!" Tears of happiness escaped his eyes as Rukia shot up from staring at the door, where Ichigo was, to Isshin's face, moving fast-towards her. Brain working swiftly, she fast came up with a, 'plan'.

"IICCCHHIIIGOOO, HAHAHAHA! WHAT A GOOD JOKE! YOU WERE RIGHT, HE COMPLETLEY FELL FOR IT!" Rukia, fake-guffawed impressively (badly), Isshin stopped in his tracks, eyes still squinting with tears, but holding a more puppy-dog-expression.

"R-Rukia-chaan?" Isshin looked at her solemnly, while she just carried on fake-laughing-to-her-self-but-really-Isshin-(obviously),

"HAHA, and the Radio-down-the-stairs-stunt, HAA! You went ALL OUT!" tears of –fake-laughter escaped her eyes convincingly, as Isshin turned around. Carrying the bluest of auras towards the door, "Oh, sorry Mr Kurosaki did you need something?" he turned around carrying a lemon-face (as in sucked on a lemon, not a perverted lemon . . .)

"Noo, sorry Rukia-Chan, Just needed to check that my boy was still full of evil, and as always, he is" He turned back to the door, walked out, and shut it, drowning out the last 'whirr' of the demolished radio with loud blubbering; "MY SOON, WHY DO YOU HATE MEEEEEEE . . ." as he ventured down the stairs.

Rukia slumped back onto the bed 'wow, who would think he would fall for my royally-suck acting?'

"Duude . . . Who would think he'd fall for that, royally ass-chapping-acting?" A rather injured Ichigo appeared from the corner of the room (by the door) shuffling towards her.

She shot up, and squelched her foot in his stomach "OI, I CAN ACT BETTER THAN YOU, AND I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS, ASS-TARD, SO SHUT UP" he winced at her foot, Okay, yes she had to admit, her acting MORE-than-sucked, but to have Ichigo point it out, was more than a little annoying (who wouldn't find it annoying if it were Ichigo to point it out?)

"Okayokay, I'm sorry . . . now please, get your foot off my SPLEEN, It h hurts" Mentally crying, he decided to plead with the devil. No-One made him cry anymore, not even Kenpatchi when he pretty much tore him to shreds, yet this little . . . THING could with a FOOT, the mere thought of that added to his, dangerously-close-to-spilling-water, eyes. Although he had to admit, he would probably NEVER want to fight this thing with a sword, she didn't NEED bankai with those smooth limbs . . .

"WAIT- WHAT?" He mentally slapped himself, No way in HELL would he ever think about her like that! Yes, she was probably the only girl he could ever actually talk to, and depend on. But NO WAY IN HELL could he think of her like that, could he? I mean, she chaps His ass ALL the freakin time, an then there's all those other *cringe* girls, I mean, Orihime, was nice, an he knows she likes him, but NOO, he doesn't like them, they're all . . .all . . . he thought to himself . . .

"_Too common?"_

"No"

"_Too . . . Busty?"_

"NO! Wait . . . YES! . . . er, correct answer?" he thought sheepishly

"_Too . . . Too . . . Womanly?"_

"N-WAIT, WHAT?" –he actually shouted this, causing Rukia to stare at him.

"_Well . . . you never know, I mean, you COULD what's the word . . . Play for the other team?"_

"Zangetsu! I'M! NOT! GAY!" –he hadn't realised he was shouting this until he noticed Rukia staring at him with a 'what-in-the-god's-name-are-you-thinking-about' face. He sweat-dropped.

"Aha, ehe, ahhh" he mentally turned himself 'Look what you made me do you daft old man, now she must think I'm a goddamn nutter'

"_She'd be right of course" _He flamed at this, "Old man, just wait till were alone . . ." "_what you gonna do? Kiss me? Sorry Ichigo you're not quite my type" _The Old man laughed, Ichigo however, schtummed his mouth shut, swearing that as soon as he was out of his gigai, he would throttle the man.

Meanwhile . . .

"Sorry to interrupt your little . . . discussion . . . there Ichigo, but we have a Hollow to catch" Rukia stared at him, inquisitively, all anger forgotten, from his little outburst.

_Later on that night_

"WAAAAAHHH, 'sniff' I can't believe, He Died, 'sniff'" Rukia, wiped her nose for the fiftieth time that night. Her and Ichigo came in early that night after hollow-chasing (Ichigo being bruised, but not from the hollow – he never thought Zangetsu could actually come out of his sword at will and fight people – Rukia just stared, while the two 'fought') to find an empty house, with a note on the fridge;

"My son, and Third-daughter;

I have left with the girls for a night away, so you two can be 'alone'. We shall be back tomorrow evening, so make sure you've 'tidied-up' by then, there is food in the fridge, and pain-killers in the fridge if Rukia gets 'achy' have a wonderful time,

Dad(Grandpa – squee), Yuzu and Karin. (at the bottom was a little illustration of a heart)"

"That Old Bastard, He's Dead, as soon as he gets home I'm gonna murder him RIGHT HERE!" He Punched the floor, with the fist holding the letter. Head fuming he ran upstairs, leaving Rukia to wonder what on earth could've been on the letter to rile him up this much, or raid the fridge – she didn't spend long thinking about Ichigo, sadly for him.

He came back downstairs ten minutes later, looking strangely calm, holding a box of some sort, and found Rukia sat on the couch watching T.V eating Ice-cream – his thoughts went to that for a moment, it made him happy to see her just being comfortable and herself in his house – it was like he was the only one who could really know her, and the same for her to him, they didn't need to be fake, he found himself smiling –genuinely – no frown, just peace, if this is what it meant to be around her, then he'd kinda want her to stay-forever, 'BUT ONLY IN A FRIEND WAY' he mentally shook himself, 'yeah ONLY IN A FREIND WAY' Zangetsu smiled

"_Boy, you can't lie to yourself, even if your life depended on it" _

"_SHUT UP OLD MAN, WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" _and with that, his frown sat back in place, he walked out to the back garden.

_Ten minutes later_

Rukia looked up from the T.V,

'BANG' . . . 'BANG'

"what the . . . ?" she stood up

'BANG, BANG, BANG' "STUPID OLD MAN!"

"What the hell is he doing?" She put down her Ice cream, and walked to the back door, stopping in the doorway once seeing Ichigo.

'BANG' "YOU" 'BANG' "WILL" 'BANG' "DIE!" 'BANGBANGBANG' Rukia just stared;

"Ichigo . . .WHATINGODSNAMEAREYOUDOING?" his head spun to the doorway, goggles slipping sideways,

"Rukia" He straightened up "what are you doing out here? It's cold."

She stared (Store, stareified?) at him. "Ichigo, I have an Ice-based zanpakto, on the other hand, answer MY question;" She looked around "What on earth are you doing shooting bottles with your fathers face on? – and since when did you have a shot-gun?" He blanched her, "well . . .ehe . . ."

_Back to Rukia crying on the sofa_

"He . .saved . .the . . .world, an . . .he . . . can't go home . . .WAAAAAAAHHH!" She burst into tears, Ichigo just sat rather awkwardly next to her staring,

"and you thought me shooting my dad's face was abnormal" She glared at him with tear-filled eyes – somehow making her look even scarier – causing Ichi-idiot to cower over.

"How can you say that?" She Poured fury into her words

"How Can you say that after watching all this?" the anger was ebbing out of her voice, replacing it with a strange hysteria, looking vacantly towards the T.V

"Imagine If you were his daughter (he shot her a weird face with that comment), an all the people you ever cared about were on that comet now, trying to blow it up, and you thought your – in your case- girlfriend? Some girl you deeply cared about? (Her face popped into his head at that thought) Had died, in outer space . . . in a shuttle, not being able to even go to see her body at a funeral (this saddened him considerably, if she were that person) . . . and then finding out she were alive, but then after all that finding out she's the one who has to stay behind to detonate the bomb (his eyes shadowed over, his body unconsciously sliding towards her) and all to that music (he slowly turned towards her – not to her notice – eyes still shadowed) and then (he leaned into her, his face only an inch from her cheek) and THEN! . . . (2 centimetres) AND THEN FINIDING OUT SHE WERE TO BE REPLACED BY YOUR FATHER OUT OF BRAVERY, WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (He jolted, realising how close he was to her, blushing, sat very still, upright, THEN thinking about what she had just said – all in the matter of a second- and . . .

"RAAAAAHHH HAA HAAA HAA! OH RUKIA, YOU ALMOST HAD ME, But My old man, MY OLD MAN, Detonating the Bomb knowing he was about to die, for YOUR AND MY SAKE, RAAA HAAA HAAA, ahh, GAWWW The man wants grandchildren, But NOT THAT MUCH, AAAHAHAHAAAA!" Tears were streaming down his eyes,

"What do you mean yours and my sake?" The question mark lingered in the air, as he stone-ified. Rukia looking solemnly at him (still with teary eyes and a blotchy face though)

"well . . .'crap' err . .'crapcrap' . .you know the old man Haha 'shit-bugger-wank-shit-arse-head and hole' You're the only girl he thinks I know now, haha" he mentally squidged his face, completely convinced she was about to laugh and bombard him with a load of embarrassing 'untrue' statements.

"Ahh, of course, haha, (her eyes shadowed over as she looked away) makes sense, no way that'd happen right? LOL" he snapped his head towards her, startled by her answer

" . . . yeah" he stammered, still staring at her

"Well" She got up swiftly "I'm gonna go to bed now" she picked up her empty ice-cream dish "goodnight . . .Ichigo" with that, he watched her walk over to the kitchen counter, place the dish by the sink, and walk up the (now clear) staircase.

" . . .Odd . . ." he decided it was time for him to go to bed too, "_or just to see her"_ 'shut up old . . .man' his heart wasn't in it though, he was too busy thinking about the certain little shinigami that had walked up to bed so . . . sullenly.

Rukia P.O.V

She couldn't stop thinking about what he said; 'it's just the old-man' her eye's shadowed over as she reached the landing, 'of course, he probably likes Orihime, I mean . . . who wouldn't? Everyone 'likes' her, even Renji' she walked into the bathroom and closed the door facing the mirror 'there's no way Ichigo would ever like . . . that' she looked at her reflection in annoyance 'heh, why would ANYONE?' her lip started to quiver 'who . . Would wanna look at you? Everything about you screams UGLY!' tears started to well up in her eyes as her face shadowed over 'better go to bed – you need it' she washed and brushed up, turned off the light in the bathroom, walked out the door across the hallway and into Ichigo's bedroom. She smelled the air –in a totally non stalkerish way- smiling slightly, 'he always . . . smells . . . nice' she changed into her/Yuzu's pyjama's, and clambered into the cupboard just as she heard the door click open. She turned away from the door of the closet and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to over-take her.

Ichigo's P.O.V He opened his bedroom door, as he heard a sigh, and Rukia turn over in the closet, again a question mark hung in the air from him, why was she all-of-a-sudden all sullen? (hehe that rhymes) he, walked into the room, got undressed down to his underpants, and walked into the bathroom brushed his teeth, washed his face, using the same stuff Rukia had – they had uncannyingly similar taste in smell – about the only thing they agreed on – deciding it would save money to share a tube, finished up, and finally got into bed. He could hear soft snore-breathing coming from the cupboard, making him smile –AGAIN- he turned over to face the cupboard and eventually fell asleep to her rhythmic breathing.

Next Day at school:

Everyone was chatting in the classroom, Ichigo, for once without a bruise on some part of his body, thanks to his father/Karin not being there, Rukia, smiling and talking –in that awful schoolgirl voice that Ichigo hated – as the teacher came in, a Unbeknown girl following in pursuit behind her, the class quieted as everyone turned around to face them;

"Hello class, Today we have a new student Joining us, this is . . ."

All of the class gasped – Including Ichigo; stood in front of them was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and she was looking directly at him.

* * *

Okaies :D So what d'yall think? Who should the mystery girl be? What should happen between, her , Ichigo and Rukia Etc Etc NEED TO KNOW :D wow, I need to find better ways of explaining stuff – and as if there's such thing as a perverted lemon, language these days *shakes head* T_T – I think I might write it from 1st – person perspective from now on? What do you guys think?

Ichigo *eyes pop* Whatddya gonna do to me?

Me: hehe, thats for me and the reviewers to know, and you to find out *smiles evilly*

Agony aunts? Advice Guru's? Therapists? Looking for a job? Click on the little blue button to employ yourself: (seriously, NEED ADVICE)


	6. Time to say Goodbye

**Okay, just gotta say; Ouch *cringes* Man did them 5 chapters suck, especially the end of that one – I'm annoyed at how I portrayed Rukia, it's too weak for her *Worried face* Anyways, please, just one last chance, I'll TRY not to make this bad.**

**Ichigo: Anime does not own any right's to Bleach, or ME, HA!**

**

* * *

**

Last time: _Stood there was the most beautiful Girl he had ever seen, and she was staring right at him._

Ichigo P.O.V

'Whoa'

I couldn't stop staring, she was outright, the most beautiful girl I've ever set eyes on; amber eyes, purple hair, and a fiery expression directed straight at M-Rukia? I looked round to see where she was actually staring, and there she was, directly at Rukia, I can't mingle whether it's one of anger, or what, she's just staring, stupid Rukia, she hasn't even noticed, she's just hurriedly whispering to Inoue, as usual - those two are closer than I thought, that made me smirk, they've both found a new friend, neither of them are the best at making friends from what I can gather, Rukia just fakes to everyone but to me, and now Chad, Uryu and obviously Orihime, and well, I couldn't help feeling sorry for her, poor Inoue, every jerk like bloody Asano (and Chizuru – that girl creeps me out) running after her, it only makes sense that Tatsuki is so protective – when Uryu cleared his throat loudly and they both shut up to face the front.

General P.O.V

Rukia and Inoue jumped, spinning on their chairs to face the front, noticing for the first time the girl that had just been introduced. Rukia then noticed how intently she was been stared at, quite unnerving really.

Rukia P.O.V

'Okay, why is this person staring at me like they're about to kill me right now?' That's when I noticed the colour of her eyes: Amber.

'Oh god PLEASE don't tell me them 'vampires' actually exist? The stupid things are in a fictitious novel where the author is the main character! OR'

– I shuddered –

'A fan-girl. That would explain the eyes, and why she's now flicking her eyes back to Ichigo – According to about half the girls in this school, he's 'Edward'' I Inwardly sniggered, a smirk adrift my face,

'HA, Ichigo as Edward Cullen? More like bloody . . . Bloody . . . Who would Ichigo be?' I turned to look at him, taking in everything I haven't already admi-SEEN.

-Okay, so he has the red hair, although I would imagine, Edward's is more red than orange . . . the height? Well, he's I guess the average –monstrous- size for a 16 year old boy . . . Hmm, that leaves, his face, and everything that's covered in clothes, what a sha-*COUGH* what a NORMAL THING. So his face . . . well, his face might a bit, I mean, when reading the books, it seemed to be a BIT like that, but that could differ depending who's imagining him . . .so that leaves, the eyes? But that makes no sense, Ichigo's eyes are BROWN, well, that is unless he's hollowified, but come-on,

One, that makes NO sense,

Two, how would she know he has amber eyes when he's hollowified

And three: "WHY THE SOD DID I GET ALL OF THAT FROM THE COLOUR OF HER EYES?"

I hit my head on the desk, like an idiot, forgetting I was in a classroom full of people, who, Of COURSE, all decided to stare at me right at that point. I was annoyed; I peeked out of my hair, to see Ichigo staring at me like I'd just grown an extra head, a lot of other people kept switching their heads back and forth between me and the new-girl as if I'd said all that out loud.

Then it hit me; I DID. My brain must've sunk into my butt when I didn't notice, how much did I SAY? 'Oh NO' I cringed . . . massively (?) - Well I did a big cringe (Yikes) – 'What if they heard what I'd blurted out about Ichigo, and that's why he's staring at me like that' . . . 'CRAAAAAAAAP, whatdoIdoo whatdoIdoo?'

'I KNOW!' So I turned around just pleaded with my eyes at Orihime, she seemed to understand, a look of calculation appearing on her face, she winked at me then.

All I saw was a rush of Orange, and then her stood on top of the table, hand across her heart, and bellowing;

"YES, WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER WINDOW BREAKS THROUGH THOSE EYES OF HERS?"

Okay, I know I just eye-begged, but still . . . 'WHAT THE HELL?' Ooh, -I cringed slightly – Okay that felt bad to think, bless her little cotton socks, she just jumped onto a table in front of the whole class to back me up – I owed her.

Well, I guess if you have to do this right there's only one thing to do;

"AYE MY DEAR ROMEO" I jumped onto my table, gesturing at Orihime, and then back at the new-girl, poor thing, she's got to be embarrassed now. Stupid thing was, I know very little Shakespeare, Ichigo had ONLY JUST got to this part, deciphering it with me. – AND NO, NOT LIKE THAT – no matter how much I wi –

"THE YONDER WINDOW HAS er, LIGHT'S IN THE EYES OF THE MAIDEN!" What the hell, had I just said?

Everyone started at us then, well, admittedly, we did look like morons, but they were staring at me more, -for not even knowing the lines to the most famous scene in Romeo and Juliet. Orihime stared for a second, and then must've decided to be the best, and see it all through with me;

She gestured back at me

"OH ROMEO, RESCUE ME FORM THIS HITHER TOWER!" Okay, I SWEAR those aren't' the correct words, but ah well, I messed it up to begin with, I guess this is just going to be a re-make, seeing as now the entire class was watching, seeming to expect more, even the teacher – have I even mentioned how odd she is?

"COME HITHER FORTH MY DEAR PRINCESS, JUMP INTO MY ARMS AND LET ME CARRY YOU INTO THE SUNSET" Okay, just make it look like it's being wrapped up, Orihime would just have to say 'Okay' and then we could sit down and pretend not to be the laughing-stock of the school

But of course, I forgot Orihime's Imagination;

"MY DEAR ROMEO, I SHALL AND WE CAN RUN OFF AND HAVE A HONEYMOON!"

I have to say, I did not expect that, my expression must've been a right weird sight, something like 'What the hell' on my face.

And that's when she jumped into my arms.

Well I say my arm's, it was more like, leaped to me expecting me to catch her (Me oblivious obviously not thinking she was serious) then of course, only once she was in MID-AIR, did I realise, she was serious, I glanced quickly round the room. Five Guy's had nose bleeds. Oh dear God, Why, WHY Do I DO these things? The last thing I saw before complete blackness was Ichigo, Blushing. ICHGO, BLUSHING!

Blackness.

Ichigo's P.O.V

'What the hell?' Rukia was stood on top of her table, bellowing about carrying –I'm guessing Orihime's meant to be Juliet – into the sunset. Okay, well I guess that might work? We'd only just got up to Mercutio at the party – okay, I like Shakespeare, whatever – so I'm guessing she is playing it all from some twisted memory. But seriously, WHY are they doing this? All I remember Is thinking 'why is that girl staring at Rukia' then about 3 seconds later after a load of weird expressions crossing her face, Rukia shouting about someone's eyes. I mean, sure, I guess they could be practicing some form of . . . parody? But what the hell?

That's when Orihime started bellowing about having a honeymoon with her – I mean Romeo – WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? – I internally cried, I've been hanging round with Keigo way too much lately, I looked over at him, he had a nosebleed, goddamn perv, that made me get a bit pissed, thinking of Rukia in tha –WOAH, I am NOT thinking that, he can go think whatever he likes about her, I DONT care, that other girl is way prettier. I huffed, still staring at Keigo (Noticing in the corner of my eye, that about 5 other guys had nosebleeds too, geez) then I heard a scream;

"KYAAAAA!"

And a crash

"CLATTER, SHFLIM, CLUNK"

And murmuring

"Owwwwiiiieeeee" Orihime sat up clutching her head "Yikes Kuchiki san, I thought you were gonna catch me" She winced.

I was waiting for Rukia's abashed voice, and then her to get up, also wincing. But I didn't hear anything else. Seconds ticked by

"Kuchi-Rukia-san?" Orihime turned this time, Rukia was next to her, half under a fallen-over-desk from what I could see – I could only see her feet popping out at the side

"Rukia?" I saw her move her arms, as if she was shaking her (Rukia)

"Rukia" She shook her a bit harder this time, then looked up at me with worried eyes. For some reason, my feet seemed to carry me over there swiftly, along with Chad, Uryu and some of the others. I was stood directly in front of the both of them, still only being able to see Rukia's feet. She was covered in chairs and tables, my arms seemed to automatically move, tearing the chairs and tables off her, they were strewn around the rest of the room in about 2 seconds flat.

"Rukia!" I said/shouted, more like a 'ahah', 'I've found you', but others would say it was more intense and worried, don't listen to them - I assure you, it was just because I found her. I promise you.

Her eyes were half shut, her face still rather a-gape - if it were another circumstance, I would of probably laughed or smirked at her expression said something like 'Oi Rukia, you look like you've been possessed' or something, but even I would get worried at that point, I must've moved without registering again, because my face was next to hers in about a second, I tried to check for signs of breathing, but my own was confusing me – shut-up if you know what's good for you- I grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse, there was none. I have to say, at that moment, my entire life-STOMACH turned inside out, for about two seconds, and then I remembered, she's a shinigami - she's technically dead already. So how do you check if a shinigami's knocked out or dead - Sort-of? I have no idea, all the experience in the clinic ran through my mind and I decided that there was only one thing that only might even work, I pinched her nose and leant right down, my face almost touching hers, a couple of people in the class gasped/squealed, immature idiots, her mouth was already slightly open, so I leant down, closing the distance between our faces,

"ICHIGO!"

"GAHHHAAAA! WHAT?" I Shot up, the shout freaking me out for a moment – it had been so silent you could hear a pin drop about a second ago.

"I can sense her Reaitsu; she's fine, just knocked out!" I turned to glare at the person who yelled that out, now people would start asking questions, then I saw -and realised, it was this new girl, hang on, didn't she seem different before? She seemed to be the prettiest thing I'd ever set eyes on before, but now, she did nothing for me, I was about to ask her how she knew my name,

"OI –" I saw amber eyes, 'KABOOM' Everything went black.

* * *

- Yes this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed to do It to kind of set up the rest of the story (I could guess, that this is technically where it starts, and the other chapters were just to introduce it) Okay, whaddya think? I'm sorry it's been so long (to those that waited) let's just say, College (as in England college, not Uni) Is hard O.o I Hope you enjoyed it, and I shall be following up soon, I have a bit planned out for this story at the moment, I just have to figuire out how to make it work XD Review if you will :D


	7. Hallelujah

**Hey people, so I hope this chapter is okay for you all, Worked at it quite alot, and it's definitley my longest chapter yet, Wrote some of it In the car, then about 3000 words of it ****at my nana's and then in the car again, to which I felt extremely Ill at because of my Dad's stupid Driving either way, It took a while to write, and is kinda different from what I planned ****but either way, I hope you guys enjoy it! OH! and just so you know (I dont know if iv'e mentioned this or not) Each chapter name, is the name of a song, so when you read them, listen to the music, hopefuly it makes them better xD **

**(This hallelujah Is K.D Lang's version - It came on the radio in the car when I was writing some of this, hence the notice xD)**

**Rukia: 'Animaddie does not own any of us Bleach people, Just the plotline to this story (even thoguh it's kinda spacy)'**

* * *

**Ichigo P.O.V:**

"Ah what a daaay!" Keigo leapt behind me, stupid boob, I dodged, he went flying

"Moron" I turned, to go the other way, swinging my bag over the shoulder,

'SMACK!'

"Oof, ahhh . . . " I turned around, something had slammed into my bag and fallen over, sounded like a person,

"ICHIGO You IDIOT, what did you do that for?" Rukia Kuchiki turned on the floor, yelling at me with a bloody nose covered by a hand, what a klutz,

''Wasn't my fault you're so uncoordinated" I huffed, turning back around again,

"HRrrrrgggggghhhh!" I heard scuffling of feet, sounded like she was getting up

"KYA!"

"UNGH!" I felt a sharp stab in the back of my knees, they buckled and I smooshed right into the pavement

"Moron, 'don't be so uncoordinated'" The assailant grunted at me as she stepped on her heel, turned, and sped off mumbling.

"GAH!" I flipped over, facing a Keigo who was in tears clutching his stomach

"Ohhh man, Ichigo you suck, getting beat up by Kuchiki!" he squeezed his stomach again, bouts of laughter escaping his lips

"Shaddup! Like YOU can talk, every time you even try to talk to her you get scared and run!" I back lashed, rolling to my feet

"Whatever, It's a good job its Senna you're going out with otherwise you'd be DEAD by now" He sniggered. I got up from my sprawled-on-the-floor position, and grunted grabbing my bag again, there was still a face imprint in the leather, LOL – Wait, WHAT? I Mean HA HA HA!, where did LOL come from? Stupid mind – well, stupid computers.

"Hmm, I wonder if she'd appreciate me making a cast of her face." I wondered out loud – Keigo just stared at me incredulously, it was quite funny actually

"If you do, MAKE ME ONE! What I wouldn't give to have that face stare at me all day!" He fantasized, I retched and looked at him weirdly, Keigo is one weird guy I tell you that, stupid pervert, don't wanna know what he'd try and do with that if I actually made one – I shuddered

"Stupid Perv, why would you want that face staring at you all day anyway?" - I inwardly face-palmed, shouldn't of asked

"Are you kidding man? She's almost as good as Inoue! The petite frame, fair skin, violet eyes . . ." I could see the hearts in his eyes

"not to mention that awesome B-"OKAY I get it I get it" I Grunted, sooo Did NOT want to be thinking of HER b-never mind. She is the scariest thing I've ever met, worse than Tatsuki!

"You do realise if you start talking like that she'd probably ninja-you into the next century right?" I asked him, we started walking out of school, on our way home

"You don't say!" His eyes widened "Her and Tatsuki are the scariest force of nature I've ever known" – heheh, see? – "did you see them beat up that Grimmjow kid when he tried to make a move on Inoue?" What a Stupid question, 'did you see' COURSE I SAW, I WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO FREAKIN' RESCUE HIM! I looked at him blankly

"OHHHhh, sorry dude, forgot, how is your back now?"

"Still slightly crippled, I swear, there's some other-worldly-force going on with them two, no girls are meant to be able to do that"

"Yeah well, maybe they aren't even girls, would make sense at least . . ." He did just say that, right? I must've made a face because the next thing I knew he was crying and 'YUCK'-ing on the back of my shoulder the next moment

"SHOVE OFF you FREAK!" I yelled, punching him in the face and walking-swiftly- away

"Ichigo, come Baaaaack! What if I'm g-"SHUT UP, I gotta go to work, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" I waved and walked away from his crying figure. Okay, he just freaks me out sometimes, I huffed walking through the front gate.

"WAIT! ICHIGO!" I span around to face a puffed-out Keigo

Oh for kami's sake "WHAT NOW?"

"A few of us are going out tonight, it's not school tomorrow you berk – it's Saturday, are you coming?" ah, I remember Senna mentioning something about this so, annoyingly, I have to go

"ah yeah, sorry man forgot about It, but yah I'm coming, Senna wants' to hang out with the girls, and she's forced me to come" I huffed, His eyes glinted

"Dude she has you whipped" he smirked

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I flapped my hand at him "Anyway, gotta go to work now, what time we meeting?"

"At about 9" Right, that gives me about an hour to get ready and pick up Senna, plenty of time

"Alright, see you then!" I waved

"Later!-Wait, you don't know where we're going"

"Senna does"

"Ah, sorry man" he sniggered "Bye then"

"Bye."

**RUKIA P.O.V**

"9! I HAVE NO TIME!" I jumped around wildly wrenching stuff out of my wardrobe

"Rukia-saan, we have 5 hours, of course we have enough time!" Orihime reassured me

"enough for YOU, all you have to do is put on something pretty and you look killer, I need to have a shower, shave my legs, do my make-up, do my hair, get changed, put on perfume, get money and put away the car!" I whined

"Rukiaa" Orihime arm-flapped me (It was our way of reassuring each other, don't ask how it started, no-one knows) "Stop fretting, Ill sort out the car and the money, I have to get mine too, and we'll do each others' hair – it'll be so much faster, and well, make-up shouldn't take too long, perfume doesn't even count, we can just take that with us if we run over-time a little" She 'ticked' each problem off of her fingers, my eyes filled up

"Aww 'Hime you're the best! What would I do without you?" I cried at her, leaping to her for a hug, she laughed

"Aren't we meant to save that kind of talk for when we've drank a load?" she smiled, I laughed

"I guess so, but who knows, never actually been drunk before, kind of scary aspect really" I pondered to her

"Well ditto, but that's the impression I get from all of the T.V shows, never really agreed to drinking, not with all the publicity our age group gets for it" She explain-thought

"Agreed, but at least it's legal for us now, AND we'll be with a load of people we can trust, I mean, we'll be with Tatsuki, Renji, - we giggled at both their names together, they both adore each other, although they are very unwilling to admit it – Uryu – she blushed at his name, and I laughed – Senna and Ichigo, and Keigo –we both cringed at his name, stupid creep – for definite, I'm not sure about the others" I ticked

"Well it's definitely enough to not have to worry, although I don't really know Ichigo all that well"

"Same" I nodded "But we know Senna, and if it comes to the worst I can execute some uber shinigami powers and you can use your shun-shun-Rikka" I smiled, she laughed

"Definitely-anyways, enough chatting, time to get ready so put on the radio" She clapped her hands together and we 'set off' laughing.

I ran to my bathroom while she ran to her bedroom to get her stuff sorted. seeing as neither of us have any parents, and we've known each other for a long-long time we decided to move into the same house when Orihimes' poor brother died to save each other from loneliness, I'd been staying at a-'FLASH'

"Ungh!" I crouched down clutching my head, where had that pain come from? I was in the middle of remembering whe-'FLASH'

"Cripes!" I clutched my head again "What the hell?" I heard running footsteps and Orihime shot into my room,

"Rukia I heard you grunting, are you okay?" She put the back of her palm against my head (Seeing as that was which I was clutching) doing the mandatory 'are you feeling alright' expression, I focused in on what she said, and then the pain stopped, as quickly as it had come, it had gone . . .

"Yeah I'm fine, just a random headache, it's gone now" I assured her, kind of confused myself

"Are you sure? You still look a bit pale, maybe we should miss out today and just go next time" she stroked my head (In that big-sister/motherly way, that was just our closeness, others would think it were weird but we're just that comfortable around each other is all)

"yeah I'll be fine, probably just nerves or something" I laughed, I didn't mention it was because I was trying to remember a time before her brother died, It was quite a painful (now, quite literally) subject for the both of us, and I didn't want to make her sad before we went out to celebrate – although no-one knew exactly what it is we are going to celebrate-, the thing I was trying to remember was slipping from my mind now anyway, I'll tell her another day

"Okay its 5 O'clock now" I checked my watch, and then again . . . "CRAP! It's FIVE!" I ran to my bathroom, kicking off my shoes on the way "c'mon Orihime we're not gonna have any TIME!" I heard her laugh and leave for her room.

3 and a half hours later . . . 

'briiiing bring' . . . 'briiiing bring' . . . "Rukia can you get the phone, I'm just running to the cash machine!" I heard 'Hime yell as the door slammed shut

"KAY!" I ran downstairs to the phone and wrenched it off the hook

"Inoue and Kuchiki residence!"

"hey, is that Rukia or Orihime?" A deep male voice grunted through the phone

"It could be, why, who's asking?" I bit through the phone, it wasn't Renji, and no other guys ever ring our number unless they're begging for 'Hime, so obviously I had to put on my annoyed take-no-prisoners-voice

"For God's-sake midget it's ME!"

"Kurosaki?" My voice went startled, how does HE know our number?

"Obviously, who else would it be?"

"I dunno, hmm let me think, Senna maybe?" I grunted, I was gonna have words with her later, If HE knows our number who knows what could happen.

"Shut-up, she's still getting ready" – haha I could almost hear his blush – "anyway, I overheard her speaking to Keigo about you guys getting a taxi, and wondered if you wanted a lift, now Keigo knows he'll probably try to . . . er . . ._annoy _you both and Taxi's cost a bomb anyway . . ." wow, he was being NICE! *Shock-horror* moment

"What's in it for you?" I scrutinized

"What?" Wow, he must've taken acting classes, he genuinely sounded surprised

"I said, what's in it for you? Surely you aren't doing this out of the _goodness of your heart_" I mocked

"WELL FORGIVE ME FOR BEING CONCERNED! CHRIST!" I could hear the swooshing of an about-to-be-hung-up-by-an-angry-person phone

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" I yelled, He obviously heard

"WHAT, GOING TO RAT AT ME SOME MORE ARE WE?" I cringed as he slammed the phone to his ear again, he WAS just being concerned after all, wow can I be stupid sometimes!

"Hey! I'm sorry, I thought considering I kicked you in the back of the knees before you'd be fooling me"

"Yeah well, I'm not doing it for you, I feel bad for Orihime, you just happen to live with her" . . . okay, OUCH!

**Quick Ichigo P.O.V **

Okay that sounded a lot meaner than I meant it to, kind feel bad now, and that wasn't true, I was worried about the both of them, even with kuchiki's temper/feist, you just don't know what will happen nowadays, especially with two (possibly) drunk girls alone, she was just being annoying (and the fact for some reason, I feel kinda protective of her, which makes no sense, I barely know her, but I dunno, sometimes when I'm around her, I get the briefest flashes of things –that obviously don't amount to anything- and for a second, it feels like I've known her a lot longer, but obviously I'm not gonna let her know that.

"oh, Right thanks! I'll tell her right away, are you sure it's okay? Moron" Okay now I felt even worse, that 'oh' just before she spoke was almost un-intelligible, if I'd moved I wouldn't of heard it, and what I did hear wasn't that pleasant, there was pain in that miniscule noise she uttered and then covered with an obviously fake kind of mocking-me-annoyed-'thankful' tone, if I wasn't so used to it from myself, I would never have been able to hear the pain that still lingered in her voice. What had she gone through that made her be able to mask pain so well?

"Yeah, just be ready in 10 minutes" I grunted and put down the phone.

**RUKIA P.O.V**

Berk. It was people like him I could do well without. I slammed down the phone as Orihime rushed through the door

"'Hime, Change of plans, were not getting a taxi!" I yelled

"How are we getting there then?"

"Ichigo and Senna are giving us a lift"

She popped through the door finally

"Ichigo and Senna?" she asked incredulously

"yeah"

"but, since when would _they _want to give us a lift, you know what Senna's like when it comes to, er, _staying close _to Ichigo" I knew what she meant, she was one of our friends, but she was awfully clingy when it came to Ichigo, including to not want others around him whatsoever when she was with him (which was almost always)

"By the sounds of it, it was _his_ idea, so I'm guessing he's driving"

"Whoa, wonder what made him wanna risk Senna's wrath for _us_?" I laughed; her eyes were almost popping out of her head with surprise.

"Well apparently it's not so much for me, but for you, he's worried what Keigo will try to do to you if we're alone" I smiled, _'Yeah well, I'm not doing it for you, I feel bad for Orihime, you just happen to live with her'_ I felt a pang in my chest, stupid berk, why was I letting him get to me? I barely know him for crying out loud!

She cocked her head to the side slightly

"But you'll be with me" she looked honestly confused, I laughed

"True, but I'm guessing I'm not strong enough" I stuck my tongue out at her "Hey, you never know, maybe he's just using that as an excuse, maybe he _likes_ you" I teased

"Ruukiaaaaa, don't say that, senna will Kill me" she cried, I laughed more

"I know, and oh, poor Uryu, he'll be so devastated to know you like Kurosaki" she blushed violently

"RUKIAAAA, Don't say that, and anyway I don't LIKE Kurosaki-kun I-"just _like_ Uryu" I teased –again- she blushed even redder

"Right, that's it!" she lobbed my plushie yoshi at me, it hit me on the nose

"HEY! That hurt, you're gonna mess up my make-up!" I whined, usually I wouldn't be bothered, but I went out of my way to make an effort tonight, she laughed manically, and hence started a lob-a-teddy war.

(10 minutes later)

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I was facing the front door, senna clinging to my arm, I know she's my girlfriend, but that does get kinda annoying sometimes, especially now. I could hear a lot of giggling and running, okay if Keigo were here . . . I'm not even gonna say it, but it does make one wonder, I dinged the bell, there was a stop of noise and I could hear two sets of footsteps heading to the front door - Which I forgot to mention was kinda nice – for a door, their entire house was nice, lots of space, and cool views – there were a lot of rumours about how they could afford things, but I'm too used to them to know that most are fake, I noticed a tree around the side of their house with two tyres hanging from it, and a load of others that had obviously been climbed many a time, okay scratch that it wasn't a 'cool' house it was awesome, they had obviously spent a lot of time working on it to make it somewhere to enjoy, I grimaced very slightly, they must be so lonely . . .

'Scrape' 'CLANG'

"HELLOOOOOOOOO, Visitors!" Both said at exactly the same time looking kinda puffed-out (WHAT HAD THEY BEEN DOING?) and giddy

"Yo" I said whilst Senna just 'Helloed' timidly clutching fiercer onto my arm, they both looked at her the slightest emotion (although what, I don't know) flashing through their eyes, before they yelled a big

"COME IN!" Okay, whatever had happened, obviously Ruki-Kuchiki had gotten over her annoyance at me. We stepped into their house and they closed the door, giggling. That's when everything fell into place, this place was HUGE, their front door opened straight into a giant living room with an open kitchen on the right of the door but the back of the room with a long table in front of it windows strewn around the room, beyond (the room was so big I could only really see the doors, and not what was inside) was a short hallway with two doors on the right, two on the left (both fairly spaced from each other on either side) and one straight down the hall right across from the front door, but miles ahead of it, slightly ajar. It was weird, the door that was slightly ajar was dark, yet there was a dull light flickering in it, candle light perhaps? Okay, 'coz that doesn't make a guest curious, hmm, I wonder where the stairs are, there's obviously an upstairs from the outside, but I can't see any, must be through one of the other doors. This place was _nice _they had obviously decorated according to the house - Which itself was very cottage-y, with long beams on the ceiling, a log fire and an old granite kitchen with the biggest of stove's (black) – the curtains were hand-made (I could tell because Yuzu made ours and they looked incredibly similar in the way they were made) the rugs on the old-oak floors were antiques as were the sofas, they'd made throws for them both obviously, and the light was dim enough to look like firelight but bright enough to see what you were doing, no doubt the rest of the house would be very similar in fashion, okay, I'll give it to her, (I wouldn't have had a doubt about Orihime but I wouldn't of expected from _her_) Kuchiki had _taste. _That's when I noticed the piles of teddies and plushies strewn all over the place, so they were at war. I wanted to laugh, this place had a great atmosphere, and added to their obvious innocence, (which was weird considering Kuchiki certainly didn't seem the innocent type to us she beat up) it lightened a person's entire mood to see such free people.

"erhm Kurosaki-kun" Orihime giggled waving her hand in front of my face, I snapped out of my observation-stupor to look at them, they were both trying to hold laughter "are you okay?" She giggled again

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I smiled they both instantly looked taken-aback -I could almost see the words they were thinking to each other pass through the air-

"eherm, nothing, it's just you've been stood there staring for about 3 minutes straight" Kuchiki glanced at me, humour still in her eyes, but more settled/startled

"AH! Gomen!" I looked to the side, kinda embarrassed; I just couldn't get over how different they could be, and that was just from seeing their HOUSE! I have the feeling not that many people have actually seen the inside of this place, or maybe even the outside, because everyone thought Kuchiki was this stuck-up little rich innocent person, or to those who 'know' her a tiny bit more (AKA, the one's she beat up with Tatsuki) a complete and utter demon who has no ounce of innocence whatsoever and Orihime an Innocent rich no-brain. It seems only Tatsuki, Renji and Uryu would know anything different of them and I'm pretty good friends with Tatsuki. Who ARE these girls to be able to deceive so many people? What's worse is that so many people stereotype them, including myself, yet I'M stereotyped nearly every stinking day! How much of a hypocrite could I be? –and how the hell have I 'read' all of this from what their house looks like? I really wanted to slam my head on a desk at that moment.

"Oi Kurosaki" I looked back to Kuchiki "stop looking so ashamed, sit down for a bit, we still have ten minutes 'till we need to set off, obviously you too senna" she smiled at me, and gestured towards the double-couch facing a smouldering log fire (which was on the left on the wall of the door) I nodded and I went to sit on the couch, then realising that senna was still on my arm, so going slower (which to be honest was kinda annoying, it sounds stupid but I really wanted to just sit there, on my own) and finally sitting down, facing the fire, it was so peaceful, it would've been better if senna wasn't there. Both Orihime and Kuchiki then left the room, to give us privacy, or to go and sort themselves out, I don't know, either way, I kinda wish they had like dragged Senna with them (I smirked to myself then guiltily) or just stayed, the lack of their presence was fairly noticeable, especially considering how different Kuchiki was here. Then I noticed the soft music playing from a sound system in the corner of the room, it was odd, it looked so much more sophisticated than anything else in the room (or house I'm guessing) it was obviously 5.1 surround sound, and the make was, Dennon? *FLASH* _'I feel it in my fingers . . .' *_FLASH_* _"Argh!" What the hell was that? Someone was stood on my bed, singing? The girl I was sat next to looked directly at me then,

"Ichigo are you okay?" Her voice was sickly sweet and unfamiliar, who was she?

"Wha?*FLASH* "ARGH!" I clutched my head, what had just happened?

"Ichigo are you okay?" Senna asked,

"Yeah I'm fine, just a random headache, don't worry about it" I put my arm around her, that was so weird, it feels like I've just forgotten something that just happened, all I can remember is looking at the hi-fi and than a load of head-pain and then Senna asking if I'm okay . . . weird. I sat thinking for the next 8 minutes, the feeling of peace was still there in the room, the hi-fi playing softly some channel, K. D. Lang's version of Hallelujah (AN: Sorry I shouldn't do this, but search that version, it's beautiful) Senna rested her head into my chest, again, I felt a bit uncomfortable, it's like I should have a different head leaning on me. . . WHAT? I mean none at all! . . . I think . . . Ugh; my head is so messed up right now.

"Kay, is everyone ready?" Orihime and Kuchiki walked back into the room, Orihime at the front, I finally kind of took in what they were wearing, Orihime was wearing a modest white sundress with some high heels and her hair pinned up, it was very simple, but she looked great, Kuchiki was gonna have to work to keep all the pervs away from her. Then I noticed Ru-KUCHIKI, CHRIST HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA DO TH- . . .! I stopped mid thought, maybe it was the song (still K.D. Lang) I don't know, but whatever happened, she caught me off guard completely, she was also wearing a white sundress but the sleeves were more t-shirty, for once her hair was scraped up off her face with wispy bits here and there, her eye shadow was smoky emphasizing her eyes, which were looking directly at me, making her look all the more se-AND she was wearing simple white flats, I've never seen someone look so beautiful in my life, not even Senna could. I was officially speechless. If I thought She'd have a time keeping all the pervs off Orihime, then I was gonna have to work ten-to-the-dozen to keep them off her! – wait me? I shook my head, I mean, Tatsuki or something, my brain really couldn't function right at this moment.

"So whaddya think?" Orihime smiled and twirled in a circle as did Ruki-Ku- whatever, I couldn't stop staring at her (Rukia), her dress turned out to be backless too, making me stare even more, her skin so snowy and ethereal set off the dress perfectly, If it wasn't for that very moment when Senna tugged on my arm, I probably would've ran to her right then, picked her up and carted her off to some-other place, so before I could get carried away, I answered

"Hn n-nice . . . very . . . pretty" I yammered like an Idiot.

Orihime laughed, "Great lets go then, you and Senna jump in the car, we'll be right behind you!"

I was about to ask why, but I felt small palms on my back pushing me to the door, and out (It was Senna) so I unlocked it, got in, and waited, Senna in the front.

**Rukia P.O.V **

"'Hime what was that for, they may as well of done that in th-MMPH!" She clamped a hand over my mouth, her eyes gleaming

"SHHHHHH!"

"Mopht?" I tried to yell in her hand, I'm guessing she understood

"Kurosaki _likes_ you" She smiled kinda evilly

"MOPHT?"

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter, hope you guys enjoy, hopefuly it wont take long to update a new chapter, but then, we're starting exam stuff after today so who knows :'( Please don't forget to review! :) (Oh and if you could'nt tell 'Mopht' Is meant to be 'what' - just with her mouth clamped)


	8. Life In Technicolour

So here it is: Chapter eight, Hope you all enjoy it :)

AN – While I write a bit about cars in this chapter –I have absolutely no idea about them – I just Googled 2011 supercars, for this one –OH and, the left-hand, Right-hand drive thing – I THINK I've got it right – The steering wheel over here (In England, Scotland, Wales, and the two Irelands) is on the right-hand side, but we call it left-hand drive because of the side of the road, and Japan are the same, so I THINK I've got it right – S'totally confusing xD

Okay, word, is SERIOUSLY annoying.

Anyways, ON WITH HITHER STORY!

* * *

"'_Hime what was that for, they may as well of done that in th-MMPH!" She clamped a hand over my mouth, her eyes gleaming_

"_SHHHHHH!"_

"_Mopht?" I tried to yell in her hand, I'm guessing she understood_

"_Kurosaki likes you" She smiled kinda evilly_

"_MOPHT?" _

Life in Technicolour

**Rukia P.O.V**

_WHAT? Is she fooling me?_ I grabbed her hand and kinda, shoved it off my mouth.

"WHAT?"

Then of course she started laughing hysterically, it's a wonder no one came running in.

"Ho ho hooooo, awww Rukia, your FACE! NYAHAHAHAAAA!" She clutched her belly, wheezing. Okay, I know she's my best friend and all, but I had to do it, I couldn't not;

'SLAM!' "Ooooooohhh" A wheezing noise came out of her mouth, okay, oops, I didn't mean to wind her.

"Ruuukiiaaaaaaaa what was that forrr, uh-huuuh" she cried. Muaha, I'm so evil sometimes

"Well, you clamped my mouth, I couldn't breathe and you made up some ridiculous notion that . . .uh – I did an over exaggerated swoon-of-sickness movement – that . . . blech (I coughed), Kurosaki . . .ugh . . .Ichigo, likes me" I ended my exaggeration with an epic swipe to the head and a faint – all in good fun of course, obviously not real, It was what we did when we didn't like something -everyone does it, . . You KNOW what I mean! . . .

She laughed and grabbed my arm, obviously I was forgiven

"Come on Rukia, we gotta go anyway we are going to be late, no doubt they're in the car wondering what on earth we're doing" She paused, I looked at her. . .

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" She squealed, which made me laugh – If Keigo had heard her say that, who knows what he would've thought, been hanging round near him too much lately, he's obviously infested both of our brains with that bit of pervyness. I grabbed her hand and laughed

"Come on then, they really are gonna wonder where we are"

We shot out of the door laughing, I locked it, and turned to face Ichigo's car (We figured it would be right ahead of the path from the door, which it was, but . . .)

"OH, MY, GOD!" Both mine and Orihimes' eyes widened as we shouted the same thing. Parked in front of our gate was a . . . Really SHIT car – ha-ha, no, Joke. In front of us was a Black (If I'd of known earlier, I would've thought It'd be in orange to match his hair) McLaren MP4-12C, we nearly died right there on the spot.

"You . . . have . . . got . . . to . . . be . . . Joking . . ." Orihime stammered out "A McLaren MP4-12C? It's not even OUT yet!" I just drooled and nodded in agreement with her. I heard the door click, and saw a speck of orange move, then rise fully, and he leant against the car facing us, I didn't even see his expression, I was too busy ogling the car, Orihime too by the looks of it.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"What ARE they doing?" I looked at my watch, and then heard Senna giggle, I looked at her, her face went shocked, and she looked away blushing. I'm going to kill Keigo; he's infesting everyone's mind lately. I heard the door click, and laughing, I turned to peak out of Senna's window, as in, the passenger window, uuuuuuugh, I really AM gonna kill Keigo now! Anyways, I turned to see what they were doing, I noticed Ruki-Kuchiki (This really Is gonna get annoying, I'll just ask her when she's drunk if we could just call each other by first names, It's annoying expecting to when not.)

She was locking the door, and so had her back to me, it was bare, and the moonlight on her skin made it shimmer, god it was pretty, (AH, As If I thought that word) she looked so different from the girl next to me, I looked at Senna, she was staring right at me. Oh god, did she see me staring? Probably. Oops. I looked into her eyes, my pre-conceived notions blew away, those were the most beautiful eyes (and things) I'd ever seen, better than Rukia's er . . . Back . . . yeah coz THAT didn't sound daft. Speaking of the she-devil, shouldn't they of reached the car by now? Ehehe, my McLaren MP4-12C (My smile is smug at this moment). Who knew we had some millionaire relative that died and left everything to my dad, He let me buy something with some (a tiny amount considering he was a millionaire) of the money for 'getting good grades' and all – knowing Dad, it was so I could 'pick up chicks' or something stupid like that, I never really get why, but I don't think he likes Senna that much, he never shows it when she's there (or has said anything to me) but sometimes if I mention her, or he sees us, I see a glint of . . . sadness? Dislike? I'm not sure what, In his eyes, Karin and Yuzu too, although Yuzu's the best at covering it, sometimes it makes me wonder whether I'm making the right decision, but then I look at her, and it's like everything's how it should be again.

Anyway, Back to my baby. I chose her, and dad paid the Guys in Europe to have it delivered before it came out (never found out how much he had to spend doing that, more than I'd think, I guess) , I only got it about four days ago, still, happiest day of my LIFE! It's Black and the lining on the exterior and interior are red, as are most of the lights on the dashboard, it's a two seater, (obvs) but there's enough room to squeeze a small person in the back behind our seats, and there's enough legroom in the front passenger for another to squeeze – That's how I plan to be able to fit them two in -Actually, I forgot when I rang them that it was only a two seater, but I felt bad if I bailed, so yeah . . . Not the brightest Idea I know)

Right, now they are just taking the piss.

"What are they stalling for?" I got out the car swiftly, and turned to face them, and then I saw why. Ahaah they were staring at the-MY car, I suppressed a snigger, and stared at them, waiting. They both slowly came towards it as if in a daze, still staring at it, when they reached me, Rukia opened her mouth

"That IS a McLaren MP4-12C right?" wait, WHAT! How did SHE know THAT? Orihime opened hers too

"Carbon fibre chassis?" Eh? How do THEY know this? They're GIRLS! My composure was failing, I did not expect this;

"M838T 3.8-litre V8 twin-turbo engine . . ."

"Developing approximately 592 bhp . . ."

"And around 443 lb·ft (601 N·m) of torque?" They both swapped explanations between themselves, as if in a daze.

"The very same?" Orihime finished. I was baffled.

I scratched the back of my head, sheepishly

"Uh, I guess so?" That snapped them both out of it

"What do you MEAN you 'guess so'?" Rukia scrutinized, Orihime was also looking at me weirdly, Odd, never seen her do that before.

"Well I dunno about all that fancy-word-stuff" I turned my head "But It is a McLaren MP4-12C, I saw it and I figured 'that's what I want' that's all I know." I looked back to them, both their faces in utter shock – Which in itself was shocking; they looked like someone had just ridden past on an elephant.

Orihime stared

"You mean . . ."

Rukia carried on

"You bought it, knowing NOTHING about it? . . ." There was no anger in her words, just absolute utter bewilderment, it was seriously weird – It was scarier than if she'd shouted. I grunted nervously

"er, yeah, basically."

They both just stared at me as if I had just said I live on Jupiter or something.

"erm, you know we better get going. . . " I stated. They went back to normal again, inwardly I breathed out again, that, was bloody weird.

"Yeah, you're right . . . ! Wait - It's a two seater, how are WE gonna get a ride?" Rukia half-shouted. I flapped my arms (oh god.)

"don't worry, don't worry I have a plan" I smirked

"huh?" They both blanked. Heh heh.

"Right" I opened Senna's door "Senna, could you get out a second, I need to fit them in" All three of their eyes widened, that was funny

"Uh, sure?" She got out, and I turned to Rukia, she just looked up at me, I couldn't really see her eye's because of the shadows the dark created, but I'm sure it was a 'what, I'm in the front?' Look.

"Heh, no you're not in the front I'm afraid, you're the smallest, so you can fit in the back" Then I saw her expression, it went blank again

"huh?"

"Yep, in the back" I nodded. This was funny. She frowned deeply, and raised her fist, I bent down before she could do any damage

"Right, come here" I grabbed her arm, and Picked her up. God she was light. She squealed

"OI YOU PERV, put me DOWN!"

"Oh, just SHUSH, a second" I yelled back t her. She was still wriggling

"Right, Senna, could you move the seat forward a tad?" She looked at me weirdly, then nodded, grabbed the handle by the seat, and pulled, she literally moved it a tad, that was a bit cruel but I didn't say anything, I hadn't told her about this until the last moment, so it was best not to annoy her more. I noticed Orihime frown slightly in the corner of my eye, but she quickly reassembled her expression. It was quite touching, obviously she was annoyed at Senna. I ALMOST smirked.

"Right, in you go!" I ducked down and maneuvered (Okay, yes it sounds keigo-y) Rukia around the seats and placed her in a laid-down position across the width of the car, this was the only way she would be able to fit in you see. Funnily enough Senna didn't even need to move her seat really, she fit in (although only just). I could see her angrily cross her arms, her body was half twisted to face the seats, so she could fit, the funny thing was, she couldn't do a thing to get me, I really wanted to laugh, she was obviously pissed off, ah well, _C'est la Vie mon petit petit fille._

"Right, Orihime, if you get in the front, and then Senna, er . . .you . . . ." She was staring right at me, glaring daggers.

" . .Right, I mean Senna, if you get in the front seat, then Orihime, if you sit on the . . . well, floor . . . in front of Senna" I cringed, I felt bad, She nodded and smiled, but I saw her take a swift glance at Senna, obviously she didn't want to be disrespectful, but unfortunately Orihime is a lot taller than Senna, and so would find it a bit of a squeeze – I felt quite bad.

**Rukia P.O.V**

So Senna got in the front, while usually I don't mind the girl, she was pissing me off now, I mean, I can understand me going in the back here – it makes sense, *cringe* I am the smallest after all, but for God's sake, poor 'hime is about twice the height of Senna, but here she is, sat, squished in the front at Senna's feet, it looked so degrading.

We'd been driving for about ten minutes, so we were obviously getting close, Ichigo switching the gears every so often was the only sound however, there was no talking – Early on in the drive, I had asked (vehemently I might add – I was fairly squashed) how they'd managed to get the car as a left hand drive – Europe was all right-hand drive like America after all, or so I thought;

''_SO, Ichigo-kun" (I was annoyed, course I was gonna annoy him too) hehe, he cringed. "How by any chance did you manage to get this car as a left-hand drive, Europe's all right-hand driven" _

_His eyes flashed in the mirror at me, frowning of course._

"_You're actually asking me that? I thought you and Orihime knew about cars? Britain's all left-hand drive too – it didn't need switching" _

_I looked at him in the mirror, I almost went red_

"_Ah, yeah . . . Forgot"_

_I looked over (Through the gap in the seatbelt corner, Senna's, BIG, head was in the way) to Orihime, I could tell even by the back of her head she was suppressing a giggle. Then I looked at Ichigo, he too was smirking, then Senna coughed as if in annoyance, and they both stopped, Christ that was going to get annoying._

So that was all the conversation we had, Senna pretty much stopped any chance we had trying to talk, by coughing, or 'talking' to 'Ichi-kun' serisouly, could she not see how uncomfortable he was when she did that? I mean, yes, they're going out, but KAMI, does she have to be so ANNOYING?

"UGH!"

". . . Rukia-chan, are you okay?" I heard Orihime squeak – she has such a petite voice.

Aww, crap, did I say something out loud? I gotta stop doing that, first that time in the class-"UUNGH"

Christ my HEAD!

'FLASH'

_All I saw was a rush of Orange, and then her stood on top of the table, hand across her heart, and bellowing;_

"_YES, WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER WINDOW BREAKS THROUGH THOSE EYES OF HERS?" _

_Okay, I know I just eye-begged, but still . . . 'WHAT THE HELL?' Ooh, -I cringed slightly – Okay that felt bad to think, bless her little cotton socks, she just jumped onto a table in front of the whole class to back me up – I owed her._

_Well, I guess if you have to do this right there's only one thing to do;_

"_AYE MY DEAR ROMEO" I jumped onto my table, gesturing at Orihime, and then back at the new-girl, poor thing, she's got to be embarrassed now. Stupid thing was, I know very little Shakespeare, Ichigo had ONLY JUST got to this part, deciphering it with me. – AND NO, NOT LIKE THAT – no matter how much I wi – _

"_THE YONDER WINDOW HAS er, LIGHT'S IN THE EYES OF THE MAIDEN!" What the hell, had I just said?_

'_FLASH'_

"KEEYAAGH!" Oooh, my head was in Fire! (Yes IN fire)

"OOOonyeeeahhUgh!" Oh Kami, my eyes were streaming, I couldn't register the shout's coming from the rest of the car.

God My HEAD, I didn't even notice when the car jolted to a stop, or when a pair of strong arms dragged me out of my 'seat' until they started trying to pry my hand's form my head and my eyes finally flashed open, only to meet a blur of two oranges.

"Ugh, sto-my he-neeyuh" I cringed again, the pain was shooting, it just kept on coming in jolts – kind of like lightning, but in my head.

"wnnn sonnn guun uurr tmm duuughtur" ugh, what WERE they saying? My ears felt like they'd just been zapped with a Muffliato charm(Yes, I'm a Harry Potter nerd, get over it) I could feel my chest jumping oddly and feel a weird sensation in my throat, O no, PLEASE don't say I'm crying, I haven't cried for about four YEARS, well, not since Kaie-UGH For God's sake, I let out another whimper, (AGINST MY WILL) when were these stupid flashes gonna end?

**Ichigo P.O.V**

So, here I am, driving the car, everything's perfectly normal, well, except for the fact Rukia, and Orihime are probably about to explode of squish-dom, yes she's my girlfriend and I lo-Like her and all, but even I can see when someone's just being a bi-Evil. I considered not talking to her throughout the journey, but then she opened her mouth, and started talking about our day and such, not discreetly either I might add, using that stupid 'Ichi-Kun' name, gawk, she KNOWS(!) I hate it. WHY does she use it? My eyebrow was twitching, I could sense it. Anyways there she was talking about how she loved the smell of my room, and how 'manly' I was ect, while I half wasn't paying attention to her, (I had to watch the road of course – there was nothing to look at- Of Course) those words kind of sprung into my head, and when she said the 'smell of my manliness' or-whatever, I noticed Orihime kind of, grunt, but really lightly – she has such a petite voice – so out of the corner of my eye I looked over and could see in the reflection of her mirror, that; one her face was pink, and two, she was trying to either suppress laughter, or vomit (probably both). I could feel my cheeks heating up, goddamnit, I'm a GUY, GUY's don't DO Unmanly stuff like Blush! I shook my head swiftly and then got back to looking at the road, just grunting at Senna – she was usually satisfied by this kind of answer, when suddenly, I heard Rukia emit (I must add, quite an un-lady-like) Grunt;

"UGH" I was about to ask, but Orihime beat me

"Rukia-chan are you okay?" She was struggling to turn around to see if she was okay, that made me feel even worse. Of course Senna didn't seem to even notice and carried on blab-talking to me when suddenly all we heard was;

"KEEYAAAGH!" My head darted around

"Ru-Kuchiki, are yo-

"Ichi-kun, eyes on the ROAD!" Senna shouted at me, I turned to glare at her, but when I went to meet her face, she had already turned back to the windscreen and was happily gazing along. I'm not gonna lie, that kinda creeped me out, but then;

"OOOonyeeeahhUgh! . . . Kamii" We heard her scream again, but she tried to hush it, I could barely decipher the 'kami' bit, it was that soft. From then all I could hear were her suppressed cries of pain, I nearly snapped around again, but I could feel Senna's Gaze right on me, Orihime whispering something softly at the side, and then;

"Kurosaki-kun FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP THE FREAKING CAR!" Orihime bellowed at me, I snapped my head to look at her, she was leaning right across Senna's leg's, glaring directly into my eyes, fury at me and Senna, but concern for Rukia written all over her face like a stop-sign, her fists clenched as if she were about to floor me. I Snapped out of my stupid-moment, and slammed on the brakes. She Wrenched open the door and scooted out (never seen someone move so fast I swear) and then I did the same. I ran round to Senna's side, where Orihime was trying to consolidate Rukia from the crack in the seat and door-wall-thing, (she kept whole-heartedly glaring at Senna to move – who was either pretending not to notice, or honestly didn't I'm unfortunately gathering it was the first one) this obviously was NOT helping, so I did the only thing I could think of; I half jumped over to Senna's seatbelt clipper, wrenched it off her, and pretty much threw her out of the seat (it was like there was some strange instinctual force that was telling me to get Rukia out, it was almost . . .protective?) to the ground, then she noticed, and I think started shouting, but Orihime grabbed her arm and swung her around to the floor, for once obviously not caring about hurting her, she was too concerned about Rukia. So was I to be honest – by the time Orihime had swung her to the floor, I had already grabbed Rukia out of the car and carried her to the nearest wall, resting her against it Orihime knelt down next to me, trying to talk her out of it. She hadn't noticed any of this (I was starting to really worry). She was clutching both sides of her head ever so tightly, so I grabbed the sides of her wrists (they were so thin!) and tried to prize them from her head – I say 'tried' I've never met a girl with such strong arms, they were stronger than Tatsuki's, no bloody wonder she could beat up pretty much all the guys in our year - they finally came away from her head, and as they did her eyes flashed open. The sight was frightening, her eyes were bloodshot, and unfocussed, she squinted (I think in an attempt to see us) but then screamed again –still trying to suppress it – and wrenched her eyes closed again, her arms still trying to get to her head. Orihime turned to me swiftly, concern all over her face, and then I said;

"We should get her to a doctor"

Orihime then did something unexpected – her face sort of cleared of concern –sort of, it was like she had an idea, but then all of a sudden I could hear a kind of whimpering-gluttery sound coming from Rukia, We turned back to her, I hadn't even noticed her arms had stopped trying to reach her head and were shaking, her face was utterly drawn, tears were streaming from her eyes, it shook me for a second – she looked so vulnerable.

A soft shuffle from the side broke me from my 'trance' Orihime had stood up, a fierce determination on her face;

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry, but could you leave us alone for a moment, you should go into the club" She nodded towards our destination – Bloody hell, how had I not noticed this was the place we were meant to meet anyways?

"Why?" I confronted her – I usually would never do such a thing to Orihime – she was one of them girls you just respected, and whom is respectful back, but tonight was a different situation. Her eyes narrowed slightly, a fiercer expression gracing her face (It was quite scary, I'd never seen her look so fierce)

"Kurosaki-Kun, I'm not going to repeat myself again, could you please go into the club, and preferably take Senna-Chan with you?" That's when my eyes flashed to Senna – I had forgotten she was even there, she was angry, it was written all over her face, and she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Yes, _Ichi-Kun, _we should go inside, it's cold, and Orihime can take Rukia, the hospitals only down the road, so they shouldn't need the car either" Orihime's eye's blazed at this from behind her back – pure anger was protruding from her very essence – how Senna could not even notice was beyond me, however;

"Are you Kidding me? You expect her to WALK her to the Hospital Senna?" I thrusted out my hand in annoyance

"Senna, she's almost CATATONIC! No damnit, I'm not gonna leave them, YOU can go into that bar, I'll Drive them to hospital!" I Furiously Stomped over to Rukia and was about to pick her up, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Orihime, her eyes however were shadowed over;

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but . . Senna's right . . We can walk, you go into the bar with her and I'll take Rukia" At the last part of her speech when I was about to object, she looked directly at me; her eyes were full of sadness and . . . regret? What the hell? She looked back to Rukia, bent down and softly got her to her feet, looking at me again, with the same pained expression;

"Please Kurosaki-kun, leave us be, we can sort it out ourselves . . ." She turned around with Rukia and started to walk away, I was about to rush after them, but of course; an hand grabbed my arm;

"Ichi-Kun, let's go already, we're missing the party!" she grimaced at me, no concern for the other two evident in her face at all, HOW could I have fallen for HER? She looked directly in my eyes, and then I realised again; ah yes . . . that's why . . . however, I couldn't shake the image of Orihime's expression from my head, as we turned back to the club, entering the door. . .

**Orihime P.O.V**

I Took Rukia around the corner and laid her down on the grass, she was still thrashing about, but in one spot. My hand moved to my hair and I touched my hairclips;

"Soten Kisshun" The shield, as per usual, spread over her body as my eyes started to well up, I knew it was stupid, but;

"Rukia, please, please don't die, we don't want to be alone remember – that's why moved in together, 'We'll be best-friends forever!' remember? Please, don't . . . leave . . ." the tears welled over my bottom lids, the tears dropping to the floor. I couldn't bear it, even the thought of someone's pain like this only brought me back to those awful memories – people in pain, souls I could never heal but always see, those nightmares, of Rukia speared with some kind of trident, and Kurosaki-kun with a hollow hole in his chest, dropping like a stone from a ridiculous height – stupid, stupid nightmares, that all the while felt so real. Rukia whimpered, her thrashing had eased slightly, I could hear her whisper;

"'Hime . . . something's . . up . . . There's . . .memories . .flashi . . .head . . ." she stuttered, all the while her voice getting fainter, her voice getting hitched, until at the last word, she went completely limp . . . No . . . NO . . . .

"Rukia?"

"RUKIA!" I dropped to my knees and shook her lifeless body

"RUKIA!"

" RUKIAA WAKE UP, RUUUKIAA!"

THE END!

Hee, No I'm only teasing – I'm Not that mean :P

30 minutes later

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Goddamnit, Where are they?" I paced up and down the dance floor like a moron, Senna had gone to the 'ladies' or however she put it, that was my queue – for the past 25 minutes I had been acting as normal as possible, all the while my mind racing on about Rukia, and Orihime's withdrawn face, I was scared, call me stupid or melodramatic I don't care, no-one could see that happen and not worry, (I conveniently left my girlfriend out of that thought) but now, I was able to loose composure, I swear, only minutes after we got into that bar I had heard the faintest cry from outside, I could of sworn I did, and I hate to think of the name I thought I heard, it made my insides squirm with fear. But then, finally;

"Kurosaki-kun?" I recognised that voice, I span round, almost toppling over a waiter in the process.

"Hey . . . Ichigo . . ." I couldn't believe it, I looked at Orihime;

"I thought you were gonna take her to the hospital?" I half-shouted at her, but then I heard a shuffle, and my eyes switched to the person standing half behind her. Her whole body was in shadow, except for her glaring eyes – pointing directly at me.

"OI –SHUT-UP, I decided to come here alright? I'm fine now – it was just a dizzy spell, I overreacted and I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit over-dramatic" She stared into my eyes, there was something else in them, then I realised, It was exactly like when Orihime looked at me, sadness, and regret . . .and . . . . Loneliness? I shrugged it off and shouted back;

"Overreacted? Overreacted my ARSE RUKIA! No-one can Act out that kind of pain! Not even YOU!" I thrust out my arm in annoyance (I do that a lot), but she beat me to the chase

"Well obviously I do, I was just practicing . . . for drama class" I saw her eyes shift ever so slightly – she was blatantly lying, I don't know how I could tell, but I knew she was;

"Bollocks."

Orihime gasped – I'm not the kind to be that . . . blunt, well, I am, but I don't think she'd ever noticed it

"'_Bollocks'_ it all you like, I was acting, and obviously I convinced you a little too much, I'm sorry I made you all worry" She turned as if to go to the bar, but I couldn't help it, I grabbed her hand

"I couldn't help but notice _Kuchiki _that, that 'you all' didn't apply to Orihime, and Senna isn't here, so obviously you're hiding something, specifically from me, now, out with it" I sneered, squinting my eyes at her, usually I'm not this cruel, but something was up, and I could feel it in my gut, like . . . _Instinct. _

My head flashed white.

I could feel myself falling.

Small soft arms grabbed me and pulled me close to something warm.

"Oh, no you don't! . . . Orihime?" I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness, a horrible nagging feeling at the back of my head, as if it was telling me it was about to explode, but then;

"Saidoro No Ju hana" I felt cool hands place themselves around my head, and a strange tingling sensation pass through my head, it wasn't unpleasant.

"Ichigo, open your eyes" I did as I was asked, and I was met, instantly, with the most beautiful eyes in existence, pure violet . . .

"b . . .beauti . . . ful . . ." I slumped into unconsciousness, but not before hearing a strong "Ichigo!" and the sensation of small soft arms, again, but, bracing themselves around my back and middle. Blackness clouded my mind . . .

**Rukia P.O.V**

"Goddamnit, twice, in one 'freaking night!" I twisted round and slumped the now unconscious Ichigo over my shoulders.

"'Hime, could you pull his arms whilst I drag him on to my back? – it's easier with two people"

She flustered

"Uhumm, sure?" She grabbed Ichigo's wrists

"Right, on three okay?"

"Mn" she bobbed her head once

"Okay, One . . . Two . . .THREE!" She Yanked his arms forward as I did that kind of Jumpy-lifty-thing that get's someone onto your back. I wrapped my arms around his legs, Christ he was TALL! Orihime let go of his arms, (they flopped over my shoulders, kinda like a Gorilla, but they reached my midriff, I'll say it again, he is TALL!) and they dangled floppily as I moved. I turned around to face the door, Damn – This place is so disorientating, light were flashing everywhere, every colour under the sun lazers, and booming, crappy, music – all that Club, techno R+B stuff that's just NOT music. I groaned

"Orihime, which way is the way out?" I had to shout (Obviously, It was a club) as I turned to her, but she just looked at me with this strange expression, full of, embarrassment?

"'Hime, why are you going Pink?" She just widened her eyes, and swiftly moved to my side, shout-whispering into my ear;

"RUKIA, Your skirt's all ridden up; I think it's caught from when you hoisted him on your back!" She squealed, looking round to see if anyone was noticing, I did that same

She looked again, and her face switched to 'cute' mode

"AWW, they're your Chappy ones!" She squealed, my face went beetroot

"HIME!"

"WHAT? I've seen it all before – We share a washing machine remember!"

"YES But the rest of the world hasn't, Now heelpp meee"

I whimpered, franticly glancing around the room

"Right, Quick, Get rid of it!" She looked at me, flabbergasted

"WHaat?"

"Get Rid of it NOW, I can't walk around like . . . THIS!" I motioned to my derrière. She just spluttered at me

"But HOW? I can't exactly pull it down – Ichigo's in the way!" I just stared at her

"WELL I'll MOVE Ichigo, and then YOU Pull it down!" She looked at me questioningly

"But won't that defeat the object? By the time you've got him back on your back, it'll have gone up again" I glared at her

"I MEANT I'll shift Ichigo, and you pull it down from the middly-bit!" I Hissed. Her face went blank

"What?" she uttered bluntly

"I'll Shift Ichigo, and you pull it down from the in-betweeny-gap-thing, here" I shifted Ichigo's weight to my arms, and stretched them out from my back, resultantly moving him to a more airborne location, a small gap in between our . . . er . . . bodies . . . (Okay, that even sounded weird in MY mind)

"BUT RUKIA!" her face flushed beetroot

"WHAT IF my hand touches his . . . FRONTY-THING?" I Glared at her again (A.N yes 'fronty-thing', high school was a weird experience)

"ORIHIME, Are you a MAN or a MOUSE?" her face blanked as she speculated . . . Oh dear God . . .

"Well, I'm actually a Woman, so . . . neither?" She looked at me innocently, If I was next to a wall I would of bashed my head into it right then.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well what is?" I just gaped, I really did

"'Hime-chan . . ." I glared straight into her face – they were about 3 centimetres apart

"WILL YOU JUST DO IT ALREADY?" I bellowed, she jumped back, shocked, aw crap . . .

"Ugh, fine, don't need to be so grouchy" I squinted my eyes at her

"I'm NOT being GROUCHY!" I hissed – Okay, I was, but when your Chappy knickers are on show to the world, and you can't get rid of the sight, you tend to be.

"Aye aye, mon cap-i-tan!" She saluted (sarcasticly I might add) I sighed

"Right, what do you need me to do?"

"When I move Ichigo again, just shove you hand down there, and push it all down – that's it"

She whimpered

"Okay, but Rukia if my Innocence end's now, YOUR'E the one I'm blaming – you OWE me" She cried

"Ugh, fine, just do it, okay? On three" Little did I notice the said person whom was on my back had started to stir – God I'm a muppet . . .

"One . . ."I heard her cringe as she edged her hand to my side

"Two . . ." –Serisouly, I could TELL she was squeezing her eyes shut right now

"Three!"

. . .

Three things happened when I shouted that god-forsaken number;

. . .

Orihime quickly shoved her hand in the gap, and shoved down my skirt, however, all was not well. As she brought it back up . . .

"KYAAAAAA!" I heard her scream, but also;

"UUUUGGHHHH!" I heard a grunt, and then that's where it all went horribly wrong – Ichigo had 'awakened' at the moment I shouted three – He'd shifted as Orihime was bringing up her hand, and out of 'fear of the unknown' he automatically, glomped me – One; Strangling me, and two; Glomping my . . . well . . . chest-parts, and three, trapping poor Orihime's hand, right at that point of no return – guy area, area. I felt sorry for her . . .

So here we were, A guy clinging onto a 4ft6 17 year-Olds back – legs and all, glomping her, chest, screaming for his life, The 4ft6 17 year old screaming and yelling in fear, and another girl, just 'attatched buy her hand at the guy's guy area, and the Girls back, also screaming for her life.

This must have been the weirdest sight imaginable . . .

* * *

OKAY, So that's that chapter finished – I could go on, but it would end up as basically a story in one chapter, The Club/bar moments haven't finished yet – Orihime and Rukia are still to get Drunk, and Keigo has yet to arrive *Laughs evilly* Well, This chapter took ages to write, but I also have loads more to input, so I still have no clue of when this story is to actually end xD

Song's I advise listening to for this chapter:

_Life in Technicolour – Coldplay_

_Umbrella – The Baseballs_

_The Surface of the sun – John Murphy (This is Just for the parts in the car when Rukia goes catatonic :P)_

OH, and Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter – I hope it's clearer now – One; Yes, Senna IS evil, Two; She's basically wiped any memories that everyone's had of Ichigo and Rukia meeting, and becoming Shinigami, ect – But not of Chad's, Inoue's, Ishida's, Rukia's Powers ect ect – Just Ichigo's when It comes to that – Hopefully It should be clear :S

I meant to put somthing else, but I forgot :S

-If there's any question's query's you have, just Review/Pm me, - SO Yah, that's It for this chapter OH – Rukia's spell – Yeah, I made it up, I hope it sounds at least, a bit, 'real' XD – But yes, That's it for this chapter, while I don't know how long it will be until I post the next one (Usually I start it the same day I finish one, but then give up on it for ages – sorry about that) but hopefully it will be soon :):D

R+R!


	9. Dirty little Secret pt One

Okay, just an A.N this and the next chapter were originally meant to be one, but what is now this chapter seemed to just be too filler-y and odd, but I needed to include it so the story could progress. So it's quite crappy, and I apologise, but HOPEFULLY you should enjoy the chapter after this one, though I have to warn you, it's a bit . . . more-for-older-readers, I'm not sure whether it's 'M' worthy, or not, so I took a chance and left it, but if any of you read it and think it should be switched, tell me please. xD Anyway – The filler-that's-needed-Chapter:

I own nothing but the storyline

* * *

_Dirty Little Secret _

_So here we were, A guy clinging onto a 4ft6 17 year-Olds back – legs and all, glomping her, chest, screaming for his life, The 4ft6 17 year old screaming and yelling in fear, and another girl, just 'attatched buy her hand at the guy's guy area, and the Girls back, also screaming for her life. _

_This must have been the weirdest sight imaginable . . ._

Rukia P.O.V

No . . . No . . . NO NONONONONONONO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My feet started moving of their own accord, and I think I screamed. He was grabbing my you know who's! I could hear Orihime screaming behind me, and his kind of 'WHAT THE HARRY POTTER IS GOING ON!' kind of grunting. I had to do something . . .

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTED BRUTE OF A BOY!" I've never moved so fast in a Gigai before, I let go of his legs, grabbed his wrists, and slam-dunked him over my head to the floor. (I'm just glad Orihime taught me some quick-to-get-out-of moves, which she learnt from Tatsuki; she figured they would be easy to do in a weak body I'm not used to) So I turned to a hysterical Orihime, grabbed her wrist and pretty much ran to the bar without looking back. We moved swiftly through the mess of grinding 14 year olds who managed to get in, and up to the bar (One good thing about my lack of height; I can squeeze through crowds of pretty easily, and added to Orihime's flat-out-catatonic state, people parted quickly) I swung her down on a stool and clambered onto one next to her.

"Two Really Dry Martini's on the rocks please" Okay, so I MAY have watched too many episodes of Desperate Housewives - Orihime got me addicted -The tender looked me up and down, smirked, and leaned forward,

"I.D Please"

Why that Insolent little brat! If he knew even HOW old I _really_ was! And there are 14-year-olds here! HOW DO THEY not get I.D'd? I Whipped out my purse and flashed the driving licence Nee-Sama had given me (He finally accepted the fact that I could drive when me and Orihime fixed one of his Aston Martin's he has Over here – Oh yes, he has cars in the world of the living, probably even has a few camels in Hueco Mundo . . . Okay, bad Joke, I know, but . . .) his smile only widened

"19 huh?" – Okay, (While I say I'm 17 here, my I.D say's different )so Nii-Sama fiddled with my age on it a bit, he claims it's because 18 is too close to the line (seeing as it _is_ the line) if I needed to get anything that requires being-of-age, like knives and fighting equipment for practice, and anything over 19 is stretching it too much for my *sigh* young looks (yes, the downside of being small, and innocent looking; I look too darn small and innocent for anything in this world) but Yoruichi-sama reckons it's his big-brother-doing-a-favour-for-his-little-sister-side showing up. I personally believe Nii-Sama.

The tenant looked me up and down slowly, then turned his eyes to Orihime, and did the same

". . . Okay then" He flashed a weird kind of grin, and then turned and walked away to, I presume, get our drinks. I put the licence back in my purse and placed it back in my bag.

"That was a bit odd" I turned to Orihime

"How so?" I conversed back, the confused pinch of her brow suggested to me that she had momentarily forgot the incident we had just come from, and was worrying about something else.

"Well, did you see the way he looked us both up and down?" her brow furrowed more "I don't think he asked you for I.D just cause you look underage"

"I do n" I started, but she butted in

"Regardless whether you do or not, that was still kinda creepy" she finished, absent-mindedly pulling on her hair. That means it's fairly serious. I thought about it

"Maybe it was, but they all probably do that, I mean, have you ever been to one of these before?" I pondered

"Well, no . . ."

"Well there you go, you're probably just over-thinking it" I smiled "you're always on the ball, this is a place not-to-be, or so I've heard . . ."

She blushed a bit and we giggled

"Okay, you're probably right" she decided, laughed, and started some nonchalant conversation, that lasted about four seconds – Our drinks arrived. The bar tender placed the drinks on the top, and I quickly analysed his physique just in case; Tall muscular body, heehee, wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans, Spiky purple hair, and seriously yellow eyes – Rather unusual, and oddly familiar, but still manageable between the two of us anyway.

"Enjoy your drinks . . . (he looked us up and down again) ladies . . . If you need any . . . more, just shout me, the name's Ness" he smirked again and walked off. I looked at Orihime

"Ness . . . ? I thought that was some kind of monster in Scotland?" (Nii-Sama taught me living-world Geography well)

"No, that's 'Ness-ie' 'Ne-ss' is the Loch it's in"

"I thought that was some weird half-vampire-child from that book series people seem to obsess with over here?" Unlike Harry Potter, Twilight hadn't come the land of the _real_ dead-but-living yet. –Thank-god, I've had too many bad experiences from that book, vague memories of a classroom and yellow eyes popped into my head.

Her eye twitched, okay, don't think she likes the series much

"Yes, but the monster – as in the monster that lives in the Loch – was around WAAAY before that rubbish" Yep, definitely doesn't like the series.

"Aahh"

"Anyway's, we should drink these" she pointed to our drinks, picked up the little olive-on-a-stick and quickly popped it in her mouth. I nodded, did the same, then asked

"How do we drink these?" She looked at me weird

"You put the glass to your mouth and tip it up" I hit her on the head with my clutch-bag

"Noooo, I mean, do you drink it all at once or, slowly?" She pondered for a second

"Well, what's everyone else doing?" I looked around, there were a group of guys all guffawing and chugging down their drinks all in one, they kept licking their fists too, what a weird bunch.

"I'm guessing all in one, everyone else is, and they even have smaller drinks than ours (_and_ are having a competition by the looks of it), so I'm figuring we do too."

"Allrighty then" She grabbed her glass and I did mine

"To . . ." I pondered

"Tooooo . . . Dirty little secrets"

"Dirty little secrets?"

"Well, the song's playing right now, and, well, after what just happened tonight, we kinda have some" she stated, waving her glass around

"True that." I nodded. So we clanked our glasses and downed them both in one.

Everything went pretty much black after that . . .

Ichigo P.O.V

Odd, sensations . . .

I could feel myself moving up and down. 'What-the-?' There's something moving in front of my-

"KYAA!" It TOUCHED it! My arms reacted instinctively and wrapped themselves around whatever it was I was sitting on . . . I felt around with my hands . . . lemons? Why the hell is something with le-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTED BRUTE OF A BOY!" I felt two small hands grab my wrists, then the air fly out, everywhere around me, what on ear?

'SUR-LAM!'

"UNGH" CRAP! MY HEAD! I had hit the floor with the force of a bloody meteor. I clutched my head, allowing my eyes to open and focus slightly, I could see two figures making a hasty exit in another direction, one with orange hair and one with bla-OH MY GOD! THEY WERENT LEMONS! It was RUKIA! Shiiiiiiitt . . . and I FELT AROUND oh dear GOD what did I do? I cried internally and got up, the throbbing of my head ceasing, and ran in the direction they went.

"HEY!"

I whipped around; people crashing into me all over the place . . . seriously, these kids are like 14, my eyebrow twitched.

"I SAID HEY! ICHIGO!" I whipped the other-way-around at the general direction of whoever it was that called my voice and saw Keigo, Mizuro, Ishida, Chad and Senna heading towards me. Ooh crap, I had forgotten about her, no doubt she's gonna be mad later.

"Yo" I greeted Keigo with the usual elbow to the face and met Chad's gaze, he nodded as did the others. I felt a glomp on my arm, and looked down, yeah, no need to guess, of course its Senna. I was about to say something when

"So IiiiChigoo, where are the lovely Orihime and Rukia? You said they'd be coming, they need to see my awesome moves man" he smirked and plonked his arm on my shoulders, I shrugged it off and faced him

"Nobody wants to see that Keigo" I looked him up and down "But they went in that direction (I pointed) I was just about to get them when you guys showed up." I looked at Ishida who nodded at me then left in the direction I pointed no doubt to find Orihime. I had to refrain from smirking, he thinks nobody knows, but everyone can tell, Christ even _I_ can. No doubt Rukia's gonna try and set them up - That reminds me

"Come on guys, well go after him" I nodded to Ishida's shrinking body and followed, the others behind me.

"Well, the song's playing right now, and, well, after what just happened tonight, we kinda have some"

"True that."

I could hear their voices just as we squeezed through the last of the mass of people, I saw them both clank their glasses together and down their drinks in one, only then did I notice the guy behind the bar, he had a smirk on his face and he was staring directly at the girls. Just as they slammed their glasses back to the bar their eyes flickered and a change came over them, Ishida must have noticed this too because he sped up and stopped just behind Orihime, I too started to speed up, but then I felt a tug on my arm, and looked down at Senna

"Let's Dance!" She exclaimed and pretty much dragged me away from the others back into the horrible mess of underage teenagers, I quickly looked at Keigo – he was the closest to me, and even though he is a mighty pervert most of the time, I can trust him – he nodded quickly and sped to where Ishida was, closely tailed by Chad.

Meanwhile, I had to pretend to dance until I found a way back to the others.

30 Minutes later

Ichigo P.O.V

"I'm just popping to the loo" Senna said, FINALLY I can get back to my friends. Half an hour of dancing is just plain wrong. And she must have a really weak bladder . . . I blinked . . . Ew.

"Okay, I'll just get us some drinks while you're gone" she smiled

"I'll meet you at the bar when I'm back" I nodded and turned away to get to the bar. That was another annoying thing about Senna, when she's just with me, generally she's a genuinely nice person, but if anyone else is around, like Tatsuki or Rukia, she turns into some kind of Loch-Ness-monster.

Finally I got to the bar, only to find Orihime and Rukia both surrounded by about 30 guys just ogling them. Ishida was trying to body-block Orihime (heh, typical). All the others bar Chad (who was standing beside her ready to jump anyone who touched her by the looks of it) were trying to get at Rukia!

"Hmph" I frowned and stomped forward, this wasn't a good feeling

"Ohhh keigoo, you're so funny! Ehee"

Everything suddenly seemed to go into slow-motion. Right there, right as they came into full view, I saw Kuchiki Rukia sat in front of the bastard himself, leaning into him, twirling her hair and flirting with him. Anger suddenly boiled in me, I tried to refrain it however, but then,

"Well, Rukia-Chan you're so beautiful, how you're still single, I have no idea" his arm slipped around her shoulders and started trailing down her back

"Would you like it not to be that way?" she leant in, huskily whispering into him. Something snapped.

"OI!" Their heads snapped towards me in surprise

I looked at Keigo, absolutely livid;

"Get. Off. Her. Now." he immediately backed off and cringed away from Rukia and me. I'm guessing my face was somewhat contorted. Rukia's face snapped towards me.

"What did you do THAT for you BERK?" She yelled

"ARE you out of your mind? It's KEIGO!" My arm thrust out beside me, she just stood up and looked at me

"What is it to _you_? What if I _like_ him?" I heard Keigo faint behind me. That stopped me short.

"Y-You _like_ HIM?" I couldn't help but yell. She was about to answer, but then, an odd calm spread along her face and Ishida and Chad both suddenly exchanged worried looks

"Ichigo, I'm going to take Orihime home, _Now_" he said quickly. Odd. I looked at him

"How come? Does she want to?" he just looked at me

"Trust me, its better if I did"

"er, okay?" Just as Ishida hurried off, I heard Rukia's voice again.

"Sado-Kun?" I'd never heard her voice so soft

"Er, y-yes Kuchiki-SAN" his voice changed in pitch suddenly – She had grabbed his Bicep suddenly. That feeling submerged in the bottom of my stomach again.

"Sado-Kun, do you want to dance?" She tugged on his arm slightly, the scary thing was though, her voice had deepened, and softened so much so, it sounded more than just flirty. It was drawing me-NO No. Senna, Senna. My scowl deepened.

"Err-*hic*-Sure?"

Chad P.O.V

"Err-*hic*-Sure?" Kuchiki-san was staring directly at me. I looked to my right slightly and could just see Ichigo staring, a scowl deeper than I'd seen before on his face, and his foot tapping, it was rather scary.

"Sado-Kun, do you want to dance now? I know you like this kind of music" her face was moving steadily closer, her voice deepening more, messing around with my collar, Avril Lavigne's 'Hot' just starting (A.N, In this story Chad likes chick-Rock remember? )

"hah-Next song maybe Kuchiki-san?" her face was inches from mine, she laughed huskily

"Sado-kun, call me 'Rukia'" Right as she said her name, her face had come so close to mine I could feel her eyelashes on my cheek, oh god.

"Ehgheghem!" A hand flashed in front of my face, and I heard a very soft kissing noise. I looked up, there, stood in front of me, was Ichigo, his face in front of our mouths, his eyes closed, and a livid anger emitting from his body. I looked down; right there was Kuchiki-San, with her eyes wide open, kissing Ichigo's hand (not as in snogging, more of a lips-just-stuck-on-there sort of affair)

Ichigo's P.O.V

Her lips were so soft.

"Rukia, could you please come with me?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She looked back at me, but the eyes I saw weren't the one's I recognised, they were so dilated I couldn't see the beautiful purple of her iris', she'd obviously been drugged, this pissed me off so much I couldn't stand it. I snapped my head up, (No doubt this was part of the reason she had all these guys surrounding her)

"Get. Lost" They all scarpered; I had to control a snigger. Then I remembered, I looked up to the bar, there was a guy stood there with purple hair and yellow eyes.

"Did you do this to her?" he just looked at me, smirked and shrugged his shoulders

"Do what?" he passed it off as incredulous, but I could see the taunt in his eyes. I lurched forward and grabbed his collar

"If you ever lay even an _eye_ on her again, I will _kill_ you." I shoved him back behind the bar

"Whatever kid" I heard the bar-guy walk off, sniggering as he went. I turned to Chad.

"Could you go and find Senna and take her home? She should be coming back from the toilet about now." He looked back

"Sure" he grabbed my arm "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I replied – Chad was the only guy I have ever trusted, I knew the difference between him trying not to hurt someone's feelings or not, and Chad was _always _trying to never-hurt people, heck, he probably would have let _me_ kiss him he's that unselfish. . . Ugh, Horrible thought.

He turned his head slightly and smirked, and then he set off running to find Senna, in the meantime . . .

"Ichigo . . .?" I looked down to her face; she looked like she was awakening from some sort of dream.

* * *

Okay, like I said, rather crappy chapter, but it's needed for progression xD


	10. Dirty little Secret pt Two

I just read over the first six chapters of this story . . . It was so crap! *Cries* you see, THIS is why people need reviews, even if it's just 'hey, this paragraph sucks, try changing it a bit' it would be so much help. And yeah, I know it's my story, it's no one's fault but my own, but it seriously helps to have another opinion. – So a few tweaks:

Ichigo and Co are 17/18-ish, not 16, Orihime doesn't love Ichigo, and you may as well forget all the chapters previous to chapter 5/6 except the dancing on the bed scene. I think this is going to be my draft-story (If they even exist) because of the structure and awful writing quality – it's Ironic, I'm doing English at A-level, you would think I'd at least be able to write properly. *Head-desk*

Okay, so if you read the warning note on the other chapter you should know, but anyway, this chapter is a bit 'older' but hopefully it's not too over-board, I hope you enjoy it, I actually spent time on it xD

I own nothing but the Storyline

* * *

Rukia P.O.V

I could see a light. A bright orange light. My eye's finally focussed.

"Ichigo?" He was stood in front of me slightly turned so I could only see part of his face. He looked down and smiled

"So you've snapped out of it?"

I was taken aback – there was no joke in his words, just relief and tenderness in his eyes I'd never seen before. I finally took in what he was wearing, everything that was happening before had distracted me; his hair was ruffled in that sexy sort of just-got-out-of-bed look. With a smile on his face, the chiselledness of it just emphasized how handsome he actually _is_, and the dark lighting just highlighted that even _more. _On the top he was wearing a loose white long-sleeved shirt, whose sleeves had been rolled up to about his elbow, that hinted at an extremely well-toned body, and his arm's, oh, his arms – I've never seen such muscle on them (But just enough – not like the really creepy Arnold Squatchypoff – Or whatever Orihime said his name was – body-builder look). On the bottom he was wearing suit-pants that his shirt was tucked into with brown braces clipped on, and black shiny dress shoes. Certainly not your average club-look, but I've never seen a man look so sexy in my life! Wait . . . Did I just say Ichigo was Sexy? TWICE? Oh dear God . . . (A.N. basically he's wearing what Arthur in Inception does – such a hot man *swoons)

"h-h-hai!" Oh bloody hell! The words can't form in my mouth!

He laughed sexily, AGH! SEXILY! AGAIN?

The song, lips of an angel by hinder (I have it on Orihime's IPod, I could recognise it anywhere) began playing. He scratched the back of his head slightly nervously

"Well, er, do you wanna perhaps, dance?" he looked down at me, his hand still on his head, a sombre face upon him, his eyes burning into mine, I could barely form words

"ye, yeah"

He smiled brilliantly again

"Great, well er . . . uhm . . ." he looked down at my hand, blushing slightly and then I realised

"Oh! Right!" I took his hand, a shock of, _something_, ran through my fingers, I wondered whether he felt it too. He closed his around mine. It was very warm, and felt calloused, but kind of soft at the same time, and very, very gentle, like he didn't want to scare me – Stupid boy. I smiled.

I looked up to his face. He was already staring at me, his eyes ever so soft. I barely noticed his hand wrap itself around my waist, but when it did, sparks flew deep inside my stomach, I placed my hand on his shoulder, and I swear, I felt it twitch, ever so slightly. I was losing myself in his eyes, I felt him pull me closer, and could feel the proximity of our bodies, only an inch apart.

"Rukia . . ."

He whispered my name huskily, and it sent shivers down my spine. The gruff of his voice, the touch of his hands and the deep of his eyes were all I could register.

His hands shifted and the one on my waist slid upwards in-between my shoulder blades, his fingertips moving ever so slowly, in ever-so-small circles as he pulled me into (I'm guessing) the dance floor, as his other hand enclosed mine fully and brought it to his chest.

I made a bold move and looked away from his gaze and placed my head on his chest – I was right, it is, _very_, toned – I could hear the steady pace of his breathing, and the speedy thump of his heart – well it _was _hot in here – he made a soft grunt-laugh sort of noise, and he buried his face into my neck, I could feel his soft breath on the back of my neck, I almost shivered, almost.

He started moving in slow waltz-like circles, and I just kept up with him, his legs brushing mine.

I felt his lips settle on my neck, and his hand trail slowly down my spine, softly caressing the rest of my back as he went. I was slowly starting to lose my mind.

He stopped just short of where my dress started again. I took a chance and whispered

"Don't stop . . ."

I felt him stiffen slightly and his head move off my neck, a cold air replacing it, I looked up into his shocked face.

"W-what's wrong?" My voice came out barely more than a whisper. He just stared into my eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry" Well _that _was unexpected

"What? Why?" I kept menace out of my voice; I didn't want to appear patronising. He just stared back at me.

"For doin-Rukia . . ." He stopped and pulled me into him so there were no more gaps between us

"It sounds crazy, but Rukia, do you ever get the feeling we, we've known each other a lot longer?" I looked at him, his face completely earnest, and a small, almost determination. What shocked me though, was when I thought about it - yes, I did, very much so (the relevance to his apology however, I'm still wondering)

"Yeah, I think we do" I nodded, all the while staring into his eyes, which were both furrowing

"So why don't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we know each other?"

I thought about his question, searching through the last few days happenings, I closed my eyes and thought about the fact that yesterday we seemed strangers, but today, we seem . . . close, I thought about the flashes of pain whenever something that may have something to do with Ichigo cropped up, and lastly, I thought about the fact that I couldn't remember the 40 minutes that had just passed before seeing him.

"What happened to me?" confusion flashed across his face

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just before I saw you, all I remember is being sat at the bar with Orihime, and, a guy called Ness (He stiffened at this for some reason), and clanking a glass, and then the next thing I remember is your face looking at me." (He blushed at this – as did I) Then it dawned on me, Ness, a strange smirk flashing on his face, me and Orihime toasting, downing the drink, then

"OH MY GOD!" His grip on me tightened

"WHAT?" He looked around frantically, as if someone was about to get us

"Was I drugged?" he looked down at me and relaxed slightly

"Yeah, I think you were" his eyes shadowed over

"Don't worry, I-Keigo already rang the police" What? When did that happen? Ugh, never mind

"That's not the point" Shyness came over me, and I looked away from his gaze

"You say you think we might know each other . . .?" He jerked too

"Well, mayb-It was just a stu" I placed a finger over his mouth and he stared at me

"Ichigo, would you like to come to my house tonight?"

His face went beetroot and his hand flew behind his head

"Well, Ugh-I-children-Undera-you-MM" he dithered. I clamped a hand on his mouth

"Not Like THAT You Prat!" I could feel my cheeks burning and I swear I saw a flash of. . . disappointment(?) Cross his eyes. Nahh, it couldn't be.

"I mean, do you wanna stay . . . because I think I need to tell you something, and it can't really be explained in front of all these people, plus I think the 'drugging' might not just be applying to me, if you get what I mean"

"Not really" he blanked, I just anime-fainted

"I'll explain it all at hom-my house, okay?" his eyes bore holes into mine, he nodded as if it was the most important thing in the world just to hear what I had to say . . . I swear, I could've kissed-NO I COULD NOT! I shook my head to get rid of the stupid thoughts

"All right" I smiled at him dithered for a second, but decided what the hell and grabbed his hand to swiftly walk out of the club.

Ichigo P.O.V

"All right" She seemed to dither for a moment, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly, then grabbed my hand and led me out of the car. I looked at our clasped hands, and thought again to when we were dancing. I felt my face heat up, I had to stop when she said 'Don't stop'- her voice, her skin, she . . . Wanted . . . me . . . I could feel the fire in my face, I so much so didn't want to stop, but if I had carried on, who knows what would of happened. I thought of the fact we were going to her house, that she accepted so easily a theory that only just sprang to my own head, it felt so . . . easy.

Rukia P.O.V

"Right where are your car keys?" he seemed to snap out of his stupor

"What?"

"Well you can't expect me to let you drive back, you drive slower than my bloody brother!"

"Well just because I like to be sa-You have a brother?" His face turned confused

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew that? The old 'Oh, Kuchiki's so rich, her brother's loaded' kind of thing" I looked at him incredulously; EVERYONE seemed to know about my brother whether they were dead OR alive.

"I thought it was just some rumour people made up?" he looked at me rather tenderly. It startled me slightly. I looked down

"No it's not a rumour, I do have a brother"

"But . . .?" He must've heard the trail in my voice, Christ he's too intuitive, who would have bloody known? Ichigo Kurosaki, deeper than the Mariana Trench.

I looked up at him

"But nothing. Anyway, your keys - I know the way better than you." I motioned to his hand; he pondered for a moment, finally shrugged and tossed me the keys.

"Great!" hee heee I'm driving a not-come-out-in-Europe-yet-Super-car . . . WOOT!

20 Minutes later

Ichigo dived out the car, and ran halfway to my front door before turning round to where I was walking, locking the car.

"GIVE ME THOSE KEYS!" Old grouchy-guts obviously doesn't know how to actually _drive_.

"OH STOP WHINING! Gaw You Really ARE worse than my Brother, do you even KNOW how to drive?"

He just glared at me

"Me, kno-ME KNOW HOW TO DRIVE, DO YOU? You were going 120 MILES PER HOUR!"

"It's MADE FOR SPEED you twerp!"

"NOT ON A 30 MILE PER HOUR ROAD IT'S NOT!"

"SO? No One got _hurt_!"

His face just blanked

"No one got hurt?" He walked towards me slightly (we had reached the front door)

"NO ONE GO-RUKIA, THREE OLD LADIES HAD TO DIVE OFF THEIR SCOOTERS TO AVOID YOU!"

"Well, they shouldn't be on them things on the road, they endanger people's lives!"

"THEY! TH, HOO that's, HEH NUGH" He clutched his head, moving backwards and forwards in small jerky movements, looked quite funny to be honest. So I tried something I saved only for dire moments.

"And anyway, *sniff* I just wanted to impress you with my driving, *sniff* obviously you didn't care" I took out a hanky from my bra (It was one of those strapless-clear-back clip-on-the-side-of-the-cup one's for backless dresses like mine) and fake cried into it.

"Oh, Ruu" He put a hand on my shoulder, heehee

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" I span around, and he stared at me blankly. Wow, first time it's failed.

"Can't blame a girl for trying"

"And anyways, where did that Handkerchief come from, I don't remember you having it before?" he scratched his chin. I faced him, nonchantly answering, (Like a bloody idiot)

"Oh, I put them in my bra, it's the only place I can put them, see?" I took another out to demonstrate and (I have one spare) looked up at him, THEN realised my mistake.

His face was beet red and he looked like he was trying really hard not to look down, just staring at my face, which was no doubt going bright red right now. His eyes darted to the left, and them he smirked, obviously finding something to try and forget what happened.

"So you stuff your bra?"

"Just to put Han-WHAT?" I gaped at him, he sniggered

"So you're insecure about your fl-UGHNFGH!" I kicked him right in the face, twice. He landed brutally on the floor.

"I Am NOT Insecure about, THAT, believe it or not, dresses are the hardest places to find somewhere to Put Stuff in, AND beFORE you say anything about 'handbags' believe it or not, but they are such a pain in the arse, they only hold stuff like make-up and MONEY! Tissues and handkerchiefs just stop them from CLOSING!" I swear there were flames in my eyes as I stared down at him - he looked scared

"GOT IT?" I screamed, he nodded swiftly

"NOW! Do you want to come in, or are you going to INSULT me some MORE?" Every word I emphasised on, he flinched, heh, good.

"I-Id'd Like t-to, come i-in pl-please, I-if that's o-okay? - Maam" I smiled sweetly and picked him up by the arm.

"Of course it is, now." I took the keys out of my bag, and could hear him brushing himself off behind me muttering something like; 'women are scary'.

"Just have to unlock the door"

I turned the key, and when it clicked, turned the knob and swung open the door. I looked to his face

"Welcome to my home"

As I heard the door swing fully open I watched his face, it went from a slight expectation (after all he had seen it before) to some kind of, freaked-out-shocked-catatonic staring. I was confused, so turned to the door frame . . . and stared.

"I. Am going. To murder her."

20 minutes earlier:

Ishida P.O.V

"Right, Ishida-kun, Hehee, that was Rukia, she said she's just set off for home and she's bringing Ichigo with her" Ichigo? Well that was odd.

"And Inoue-San, what's the relevance of that?" she just looked at me cunningly

"Ishida-kun, this is our big break to finally get Ichigo and Rukia together" Finally?

"What do you mean? Ichigo's going out with Senna-Chan" She looked at me blankly

"Ishida-kun, do you honestly think they suit each other?"

"Well-I, I think Miss-"

"You hate her, and not many others like her, we all know it" Wow, I've never heard her so blunt, but then again, this is Inoue, she's a force of nature when she gets going, Plus, it would be very satisfying to see Kurosaki make a fool of himself once and for all. Oh what the hell. I clapped my Hands

"Right, what do you want me to do?" A mischievous smile graced her beautiful face.

Back to present time:

Ichigo P.O.V

The door swung open, and rather than the homely front-room I had come to expect, there was something entirely different. Rukia walked in rather mechanically and I followed, the door shut behind us, and we both just stared.

All the lights were off and strewn across all the surfaces were thousands of half melted finger candles, making the room glow with a fiery orange, creating shadows on anything that was Three-dimensional, Including Rukia (I'm guessing me too, but I can't really see myself) it made me see the point of the candles however, all the crevices of her body were shadowed, and it created a beautiful ethereal aura about her – I was stunned.

It took a few seconds, but I prised my eyes from her to walk further into the living room, the C.D player was switched on, the faint blue LED light changing the colour around it slightly; Amazed by Lonestar playing throughout the room, the bass making the room rumble making the candles flicker in time with the beat.

I heard a shuffle behind me, Rukia seemed to be looking at something on the floor and following it down. I focused in on where she was looking, and realised, Rose petals? A trail of Rose petals? I followed Rukia, down the middle of the living-room past the side of the sofas, and into the corridor, she followed the rose petals into the first room on the left, the door was slightly ajar.

She pushed it open and gasped slightly, a slight frightful whimper in her voice, she walked through the door and I followed, it revealed a monster bathroom also light only by hundreds of candles strewn everywhere with a huge claw-footed bath full to the brim with steamy Bubbles and water (Obviously).

Another Hi-Fi was on in the corner, this time 'love is all around' playing – That seemed too familiar, but this moment in time was NOT the right moment for thinking about that (even though it was originally _meant_ to be) - Rukia Edged in closer, and whimpered again, I did too, there were rose petals in the bath, then out of it leading to a massage table (I'M Going to MURDER Ishida, that conniving GIT! He's the ONLY one who knows what my job is. Not even CHAD knows!), behind it and again through another door.

We both aimlessly walked through it, following the Rose petals back into the corridor.

They lead back into the first door on the right; Rukia seemed a little more reluctant to go into this room, edging to it slowly. But she turned the knob, closed her eyes, pushed the door open, walked through, I did too, but kept to look at the floor, I could hear the music, it couldn't be anything good.

She closed the door, I looked to her, as she opened her eyes, they went wide and she dropped to her knees, I looked into the room, and almost ran out, I should've guessed from the music – lady marmalade – inside, the entire room had been covered in deep red material, and candles (again) were strewn across the room. But that wasn't the bad thing, in the middle of the room was a swing (like in the film) and just behind it, an enormous vintage oak wardrobe, opened as wide as the room to reveal, 'outfit' upon 'outfit' just for Rukia, and a few in one side, that I think were for me (Oh GOD I saw leather!) there were sets of drawers in the sides of the wardrobe, I really didn't want to open them, (Okay, I did, out of curiosity, but no, just no). I hear Rukia whimper, just behind the swing was a pole (needless to say my face went as red as a bloody salamander)

"This was NII-SAMA'S Room!" She cried (okay, I NEARLY laughed, NEARLY)

"The trail isn't over" I pointed out, around the poles and the wardrobe it carried on, out of the other door towards the back of the room. Rukia got up and followed, I did too. We followed it out of the door and into the door in the middle at the end of the corridor. She took a breath, opened the door, pushed me in and closed it behind her.

The room was just full of candles, blue material this time was covering some sort of structure in the middle-back of the room, on either side of it was a set of stairs, one on the left, with a sign that must have originally been called 'Rukia' because now, in black marker pen, squished under the name was a little & sign, and the name 'Ichigo', I knew all this was half for me, but seeing my name on her (presumably) bedroom door, sign was just . . .Finalising – I turned salamander again. Another song was playing in this room (Christ how many bloody sound-systems do they have?) 'Untouched' by the veronicas (that didn't seem to fit with the whole theme really . . . well it wou-I'M NOT gonna go there! My face was heating up) the Rose Petals and candles went up the stairs that lead to Rukia's room (obviously) She started to walk up, and I followed we got to the door and she swung it open.

What I wasn't expecting was another corridor, with three doors down the left hand side, but then, it made sense – this place was huge, and there were only two of them. The Rose petals only went into the first room, but the candles continued down the corridor (seriously, how many bloody candles do they even have? It's a Fire hazard!). Rukia Opened the first door, shoved me in, and closed it.

This time, Inside, the song was 'Feeling Good' – the Muse version (I gave up on asking about the Hi-Fi's) All that was in this room was covered furniture, (Red again) Candles, and lot's and lot's of fruit (mainly Strawberries – please, tell me that's not why I think it is) and about thirty bottles of chocolate sauce and whipped cream,

"What the hell is the p-OH MY GOD!" I just realised. Rukia just whimpered and pointed to the Rose petals the lead to the next room. She opened the door, motioned for me to go in, and closed it behind us once I did.

The room had only one candle in it, in the middle of the room, scented-lavender-, and there was another smell, rosier with the smell of hot water, and a steamy air. This time the music was Eye's on Fire by Blue foundation. It was another bathroom, but under the tiny light of the candle, it seemed to only show black objects.

"You have a Black bathroom?"

"I thought it looked quite cool" I just nodded at the idea, it did seem quite attractive. We walked around the bath, to the door opposite us, there was just one single rose fixed to the door, Rukia walked up to it And grabbed hold of the handle, she looked back to me,

"Well, aren't you coming?" I jutted around on my feet, my face turning slightly red

"Well, it's _your room_" I settled on not looking at her, and focused on the pretty tap on the bath.

She just laughed

"Don't be daft, you're going to be a witness of this just as much as me, I need one for verification" I just looked at her, but didn't bother to ask. I walked up to the door, as she gingerly opened it, pushing me in, and closing it behind here.

By God this was the worst of them all - the room had just a few candles dotted around the place, it was a dark violet room with dark brown oak dressers and wardrobe, the bed was a double, four-poster dark-brown-stained oak, with Violet covers and Pillows and Violet velvet bed-drapes. The music in this room at the moment was 'I believe in a thing called love' by The Darkness, but Rukia figured there'd be more than one song for this room, considering what was 'meant to happen' and how non-right it was. So we skipped through the songs; she was right, the other songs were:

'I'm kissing you' by Des'ree,

'Stay' by Hurts (we liked this one-Oh GOD, not like that)

The titanic theme tune (God, Orihime),

'The wind Cries Mary' by Jimi Hendrix,

The Surface of the sun by John Murphy,

Some version of hallelujah and a load of others - we gave up searching after a while and just let it play.

On the bed were strewn rose petals all over the place and on one corner next to a pillow was a huge packet of c-"I'M GONNA KILL MY DAD" Rukia just looked at me incredulously as I tossed the infernal thing to her, she caught it

"LOOK!" on top of the packet was a small note, she read it out;

_My Darling son Ichigo, I see you have finally decided to become a man, WELL DONE BOY! No doubt you won't want children yet – you are only 18 after all, but I will be expecting grandchildren of yours and Kuchiki-san's . . . Productions in the near future, how's 21 sound to you? Anyway, I've gifted you with these for the time being, if you need any more don't hesitate to ask, I give you permission to use our house too if need's be (_She coughed at this, and I couldn't really get much redder)_ just give me an hour's notice okay ;) OH, and I hope this is the right size, after all you are your fathers' son! Your Doting father, _

_Isshin_

_P.S. Tell Kuchiki-san that she is to be known as my third daughter I would be nothing but happier to have another!_

Rukia P.O.V

Well . . . At least his father's a nice man. I looked down at the packet in my hand, and almost screamed, That CAN'T be right, I looked at Ichigo (Who by now had gone a very cute Tomato shade, looking away from me) and, well, down, then back at the packet, then back at him, then back at the packet, then-

"WOULD YOU STOP doing THAT?" I looked up at Ichigo, who now, was more of a Cherry-red than a tomato; I looked down at the packet again, then back at his face.

"That, can't be"

"What can't be?"

"This, it can't be right" he looked down at the packet and I swear I saw a glint of embarrassment before a smug smile crossed his face

"Well believe it" Okay THAT! Just creeped me out

"So you're telling me, you're a stallion?"

"Well, I don't like to brag but"

"An actual stallion Ichigo"

"Well, figuratively speaking"

I lobbed the packet at his head.

"No 'Figuratively speaking' – One, I know you're a virgin – (He whipped his head and went red at this) and two –These could only fit a blooming horse you buffoon

"What? Yeah right" He looked down on the floor where it had landed.

"I'm guessi-WAIT" He crouched down and speculated it closer

"These are fake"

"What do you mean fake?"

"As in fake, not real, a load of crap"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, for one, you said yourself, these could only fit a horse – no doubt he was trying to get us not to . . . well . . .er . . . use them" I felt my face go bright red at this, ugh.

"And Rukia, my dad wants nothing more than me to re-populate the family with little mini-me's-and-you's, and he'd be fine with that happening now, hence . . ." he gestured towards the packet on the floor. I stepped towards him.

"Well, what shall we do now then?"

"Just chance it I guWHAT?" He jumped back about four feet – I have to say, it was one of the finer parts of that night, his face was too funny.

After about five minutes I finally stopped laughing enough to stand up again.

"Ahhhaaaa, your _face_!" I kept sniggering; he just folded his arms and looked somewhere else. But I stopped when the moonlight came through the window.

The light touched his face and torso just highlighting the more beautiful parts of him, his ruffled hair, strong chin, big arms, but most of all, his eyes, they swallowed the moonlight as if he had all the gravity of the earth, and I couldn't resist it.

I could feel my feet stepping towards him, entranced by his eyes, he must've heard my feet shift because he looked directly at me, about to shout something, but then something made him stop - he was looking directly at me and I could feel the light of the moon on myself, but what made him stop I have no idea.

I walked up to him and he looked down towards me, I whispered;

" . . . Ichigo . . ."

His eyes seemed to go heavy at my voice and we drew closer, his arms encircling my waist again. I placed my own on his broad hard shoulders.

"Yes?" He replied huskily

"How do you suppose we find out how we know each other then?" I whispered.

He stared deep into my eyes and I could feel my own closing as my mind shut down. All I could register was him, his toned chest pressing into mine with a tenderness that I could never imagine, the strong plains of his back and neck shifting as his lungs deflated and inflated. The soft of his hair as it trailed through my fingers, the sound of his heart thumping quickly through his shirt, his strong, warm hands press slightly on the sides of my face as he pulled softly and close the distance between our faces.

**FLASH**

'It's not 'Shinigami', its Kuchiki Rukia!'

'IchiGO!'

'Iv'e come to save you Rukia'

'Baka, don't think I'm going to thank you'

'The Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia is dead, she and the Nouvena Espada killed each other'

'Kya! The force of the wind is so strong I can't correct myself'

'RUUUKIIAAAGGHHH!'

'Those are not the eyes of a victor'

'See you around Rukia . . . Yeah . . . give everyone my best . . . I will . . . Sayonara'

**The sound of a Mirror breaking **

I felt him jolt as I did, and quickly push on my arms so he could see me again

"R-RUKIA?"

I was just as stunned

"I-Ichigo?"

Well that wasn;t exactly how I figured we'd remember each-other again, but, well, yeah. . .

I felt his strong arms crush me to his chest suddenly.

"R-Ru-kia-ah"

I could feel slight hitches of his chest. He was crying? Kurosaki Ichigo, crying?

The tears were welling up in my own eyes, as I pulled his face into my chest, squeezed my arms around his neck and began to softly stroke through his hair.

"Ichigo . . ."

* * *

Errrr *clenches teeth* again, rather worried, ut I hope it is better than the last chapters and that it's somewhat enjoyable


	11. Dirty little Secret pt Three

If you're not 16+/don't like err . . . 'older' themes Do not read this chapter - I guarantee you won't like it. ;) So to those of you who are and do, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I worked hard on it, really trying not to go overboard with OOC-ness, so read and tell me what you think – Seriously, I need help. – it's my first time writing anything like this XD Terribly nervous of posting this up O.o

* * *

Rukia P.O.V

I buried my face into the side of his neck. He lifted his head and I did mine, he looked at me, all the sadness in his world was bleeding through his eyes. I grabbed him around the back again to bury my face in his neck, and we just stayed there, holding each other.

A new song started playing, as he walked us into the bathroom (Just Like a Pill - Pink). The room was as it was before; dark with only a flicker of orange light that gave shadows to his face. Ichigo's head shifted so his chin was on my shoulder and I heard the door click shut.

"I never did get that dance" he whispered huskily into the crook of my neck, his voice sent shivers down my spine that were double the strength of previous ones. He wasn't crying anymore. I answered back, whispering as he had done.

"Yes you did, Hinder, remember?" My voice almost hitched, I was somehow nervous – I was never nervous around Ichigo, which was one of the things that made it so easy to be with him.

He chuckled darkly

"You can hardly call that dancing" He replied, his voice almost a growl, and Shifted his body so his right-hand was back in the small of my back. With his left he pulled the top of my right arm, slowly dragging his hand down from the top, his fingers softly caressing the underside, slowly passing my elbow, his thumb stroking down the underside of my forearm and finally grasping my hand, my entire arm burning at his gentle touch - I'd never felt so alive, pardon the pun, every millimetre of my arm felt like it was on fire (but, in a good way – If that's possible) - I think my gigai's breaking. He slowly started trailing his right hand around my back again, his touch as soft as a warm breeze, but as noticeable as a hot Iron thrust on your back.

"B-But, isn't this s-song a bit, too dep-depressing for danc-ING?" My voice pitched at the last part of the sentence, and my head started to roll as I jumped further into his body. His face was still in the crook of my neck, and as I had spoken, his fingertips glided from the top of my shoulder blades, through the middle, slowly engulfing them in the flame that he was burning on my body. Down the middle of my spine, slowly moving down to the small of my back, where right as I thought he was about to stop (where my voice pitched) he suddenly grabbed the back of my thigh, I gasped, and in a move so fast I only felt it (Well, not to mention the room was lit by one measly candle) he thrust it upwards so my upper-leg was set on his hip-bone, his hand still grasping my thigh. His head snapped up and his eyes bore straight into mine, half lidded and smouldering, resting his forehead against mine, my hand fisted tight in his hair (I don't know how it got there) and my eyes closed. He replied his voice deep and guttural;

"We just found each other again, I think were allowed to act a little . . . _darker_"

At the word 'darker' his voice deepened and he lifted his chin. He stole my bottom lip with the tips of his teeth and a deep, almost dark, burning fire set in the area around my thighs and above as my mind crumbled and I responded, trapping his top lip with the both of my own. A new fire exploded where our lips met. all my senses mashed together so much so that all I could be aware of was him; the heat of his body, the feel of his hard muscles where he met with my own and rippled as he moved, and the rugged humid smell of his skin soaking into my awareness. I was in bliss.

So I decided to try something I had never done before; I deepened my voice and replied as sarcastically and slowly as I could (I.E. I tried to make my voice sexy)

"So we're going . . . to _tango_ . . . in my . . . _bathroom_?" I chuckled darkly at the end of my sentence. His hand suddenly tightened around my thigh, sending another shock up to that burning area, the hand that was grasping my own shot to my hip and pulled me further to his body. I could feel his heartbeat through my own chest, and the heat of his skin coming off in waves. I swung my other arm to his neck and I stroked the soft hair of his neck – I felt them rise as his head rolled back slightly. Did it work?

"Maybe . . ." He gruffly whispered back as he suddenly swung me round in a dip, so that he was leaning close above me and took my lips again, but this time, properly. I'd never kissed before, but this felt amazing, his mouth moved in time with my own as he unconsciously released and tightened his hand around my thigh as he slowly leant into me.

The song ended. Ichigo seemed to take notice of this, because I felt him smile against my lips, and he suddenly righted us again. He stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes slowly, looking at him. The candlelight let me see the un-shadowed parts of his face; His eyes were hooded, and he wore a rather arrogant smirk. I let my eyes fall to his neck; his top button was unfastened and his collar revealed a small amount of his muscular chest to my *cough*hungry*cough* eyes, his shirt was a bit creased but betrayed nothing of what we were doing (Cough). The only thing that gave any hint was his hair – it was sticking out all over the place where I had messed it up – I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at this – he looked drop-dead-gorgeous. I looked back to his face, which was now staring intently at me, a focus devoted only on me, and (I'm not sure if it was just my eyes or not) a tiny, tiny hint of a blush. I stared into his deep brown orbs. His hand was still gripped around my thigh, his thumb lightly caressing the top of it. 'Unchained melody' by The Righteous Brothers started to play on the Hi-fi, and all of a sudden, a wave of confidence struck me.

I grabbed the middle of his shirt and pulled him towards me, grasping the hand that was on my thigh, and then pulling his face towards me with the other. This time I lead, trying to mimic what he had done, varying pressure on his lips as my arms lingered around his neck. He responded quickly. Grabbing my other thigh with his other hand he hoisted me onto his hips moved his lips off mine and onto my neck and started butterfly kissing down the side to my shoulder. I pressed my forehead to the top of his, and trailed my hands down his sides slowly. His grip on me tightened again as I felt him shudder. He pressed his face into my neck, as I slowly started pulling his shirt form where it was tucked into his pants

" . . .You-h . . . feels –so-h . .-Goo-hd . . ." he gasped. His voice just made me want more, so I yanked his shirt out of his pants and stuffed my hands underneath it to his back. I closed my eyes again and felt around the plains of his back, feeling his muscles contorting as he moved his arms, or tensed his back, only wishing he wasn't wearing it, so I could see it too. He just gasped, his hands tensing around my thighs still. I decided to try something different and leant back to place my hands under the front of his shirt. I moved them to his abdomen and he jerked, his eyes darting to meet mine, I met them, and slowly unbuttoned the bottom one from his shirt, still all the while looking at him. His eyes widened as he realised just how far this could go (well, he must've figured that out about 15 minutes ago because, let just say, I could feel 'something' and it had not gone back yet-I was still fighting that blush) he asked a little breathlessly;

"Are you sure . . . ?" I just smiled and replied feigning confidence

"Ichigo, I have been around for about one-hundred-and-twenty-years, and just tonight was my first kiss, I think I have been patient long enough" but then it occurred to me

"Are you?" I looked deep into his eyes, no doubt even if he wasn't he'd probably go ahead with it anyway, just for my sake. He stared directly at me honesty blatant in his eyes

"Only if it's with you" I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Well, I think . . ." I fingered around with the button underneath the top one and pressed my forehead against his

"We have a deal." I pressed my nose to his and felt his eyes widen slightly. His hands whipped to my back and I gripped his body with my legs to stay on. His lips mashed with mine. His hands were moving all over my shoulder blades as I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, taking time to savour the moment. As I undid the last button, he shifted around with his feet and kicked something behind us and I heard a thud – I realised – it was his shoes, he spun us round and set down on the edge of the bath, all the while still kissing me. I placed my thumbs underneath the braces and slipped them over his shoulders, taking in the feel of his hard arm-muscles and the veins that seemed to want to pop out of them. Once they were off his arms I slipped my hands through the front of his shirt, taking in the immense feel of his toned waist and chest, his skin was smooth but hard as a rock. I moved my hands to his shoulders, slipping his shirt down his arms, where it pooled at his wrists. I took hold of his hands, and slipped the sleeves past them where it floated to the floor as I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pressed myself further into him, feeling the hard plains of his chest press against my front.

His hands wrapped themselves back on my back, and slid themselves up, slowly to my shoulders; the slowness of it was killing me; his hands just dragged along my skin burning the paths they made. Finally his hands reached the base of my neck, where the dress tied together, and his thumbs slipped under the back, the hairs of my neck rising with his touch. He pinched the sides of the ribbon, slowly dragging one end down my spine, my head raised as he dragged. His chin lifted up to my ear

"You know . . . this has to be, my favourite dress that you've ever worn" he whispered, pinching the other ribbon end, and dragging it slowly down trailing his fingers as he went

"But I would prefer . . . for you not to wear it at all" My face just went tomato as his hands undid the last twist of the ribbons, and he dragged them away from each other, pulling them past my shoulder blades. The dress loosened at my front, and he slipped his hands round the top sides of my body, his thumbs under the top front of my now loose dress and placed his head on my shoulder.

I gasped; he slipped his cupped hands down the sides of my body, his thumbs rising over the sides of my chest – I shuddered as he brushed along them, himself tensing slightly – and down, slowly to my waist, past my hips, where he met with the rest of the dress and dragged the rest of it down, over the sides of my underwear, (leaving it in place, thankfully) down my thighs, his thumbs pressing into the inner-sides of them a smouldering fire lingering where he had past– I shuddered again, down the sides my knees, when suddenly he hoisted me up, placed his fore-arm underneath both my thighs and whipped the rest of the dress off my legs and to some other-side of the room with his other hand. He placed me back on his lap where I pressed myself into his skin – I had never felt so exposed in my life. He pulled me slightly from his chest, and looked into my eyes, his brown orbs pulling me in again, pressing his forehead to mine, he kissed me sweetly and looked back into my eyes,

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met" He kissed me again "You don't need to worry" he whispered as he dragged his right hand down the entirety of my leg, to my foot, and slipped off the shoe, and repeated the motion on my other leg, tossing my other shoe to the side.

His face turned to mine again, and closed

'BOOOM!'

We both startled and leant away from each other, listening out for whatever it was that we heard

"Hollow?" He whispered

"I don't think so . . ."

That's when we heard it;

"Ishida-Kun, do you think they're upstairs?" _She_ said enthusiastically

"Probably"

That's when all hell broke loose. I leapt off him and he did me.

"What the hell are we gonna DO?" He shout-whispered manically

"They'll hear it if we open any doors!" We heard a hurrying scuttle the next floor down, making its way to the stairs. I thought.

A light bulb flashed in my head;

"Quick, I have a plan! Turn on the lights and switch-off that infernal machine!" I pointed to the Hi-fi and quickly hurried around the bathroom as he did so. I blew out the candle, grabbed up my dress and shoe, shoved them in the cupboard under the sink and hurried back over to the bath. I looked back at him, as we heard hurrying scuttling up the stairs, his face was covered in lipstick and his hair was sticking out so all-over-the place it would be obvious to kelp what had happened.

"Quick, dunk your head in the bath!" I arm flapped

"What?"

"Just DO IT!" I whisper-shouted – we heard the click of the corridor door open

"Right!" As he dunked his head in the water I ran round to the-other side of the bath, I grabbed his head from the water, and scrubbed his face, getting all the make-up off it hearing the click of the next room door

"Sorry Ichigo, you're on your own now!" I whispered to him, jumping in the bath quickly, and pulling his head back under right as the bathroom door opened.

I never thought I would see the day to find the need to thank Urahara for making a gigai that could hear through and breathe water, obviously some sort of apocalypse must be on its way. As I sank to the bottom of the bath, and the bubbles set back over the top of the water, I heard Ichigo pull his head out of the water. I'm guessing Orihime was standing in the doorway, because this is what I heard;

"Ichigo!" her voice was rather startled. Ichigo must've caught on to something, because he replied rather 'startled' himself

"Inoue, Ishida? What are you doing in here; I was just about to take a bath"

I could almost see her 'detective' face

"Where's Rukia?"

He must've leant on the side of the bath as he answered (I felt the side of the bath press in)

"Rukia? Oh, she's gone to bed, she said I could spend the night"

WHAT? WHAT? That Infernal IDIOT! Orihime replied, glee in her voice

"OOhh, I guess you'll be sleeping in her _room _then"

"What? NO! I mean downstairs – She said I'd have to use the couch seeing as what you, _two _(He must have looked to Ishida then) did to the rest of the house – she said that _Ishida _had to put away all them _'infernal' _candles" yep, he was definitely glaring at Ishida. But he was not the one I wanted to tidy up the house! That damn Orihime is going to _PAY. _Orihime intervened

"Well, that does sound like her . . ." (that did NOT sound like me!) I heard her lean on her other foot, the detective face again.

". . . but I need to _see _her, I borrowed something from her before . . ." She stepped towards my bedroom door

"And I need to return it." She stepped again, but I heard Ichigo shift, and then a light 'clunk' next to the bath as he stepped (I'm guessing) in front of her. What on ear-CRAP! I only picked up ONE shoe, damn damndamnnnn! What am I gonna DO? If she even glimpses _that_, everything's OVER! Think, THINK!

"Well, I'm sorry Inoue but she said, and these are her words not mine, that if you made her _get out _of her room, tonight, she would personally see to _take_ you _to the bath, _and . . . _dunk _you _ba-in, _and that you couldn't_ hide behind me _and _not even Ishida could se_-protect _you_." I am going to kill him, that's a too skin-of-your-teeth kind of plan . . . but what else can I do? Ugh, when?( Plus, how on earth did he know I could hear?)

He must've read my mind.

"So, by all means go in her room, _I'll stand by the taps _now_, _and you can go face the Kuchiki-wrath."

I'll have to give it to him, he _can_ be smart _sometimes_. I heard a slight thud of his foot (Obviously telling me he was there) and so, raised my head ever slowly out of the water, until my eyes could just see his back. Gahaaa! He was stood with his arms behind himself, leaning against the bath so I could reach down behind him, and grab the shoe – too hot! Ugh, mind out of the gutter Rukia (or should I say water?). I slowly eased the rest of my head out of the water to make sure no noise was made, and paused - I heard Orihime shift slightly towards the door then back again, she was obviously at war whether to see if I really was in bed, or her survival – I'm hoping she wants to survive more. (Coz she aint' gonna when I next get hold of her!)

"ub. . .un . . . .She! . . .ughhh!" – she was dithering

I raised out of the bath more, making sure to stay hidden behind Ichigo and leant over the side slightly, then I realised –

"I'm soaking wet!" I whispered so quietly, I don't even know if Ichigo heard me. He must've because the next thing I noticed was his finger slowly edge along the side of the bath to point at a towel on the floor – about a metre to the side of where he was stood. I heard Orihime perk up

"But Kurosaki-kun, why are you shirtless?"

"Too far!" I was half speaking to him and half to Orihime's statement.

He paused for a moment

"Did you not hear me before? I'm about to take a bath, I was just _moving to it_ just as you opened the door" he shifted to the side, and I moved with him. He stopped about half way there at Orihime's reply

"But why have you got a scratch along the side of it? – your chest I mean, not the bath" she giggled. My eyes widened. No! I _did that? _Oh god, she's sussed it, were goners. I was about to get out and hang in the towel (again with the pun) when Ichigo replied and made me stop.

"Orihime, I'm a Shinigami who's been in so many fight's I can't even remember half of them" he blanked. (I heard her scratch her head and begin to ponder again) And moved again (I did too). He stopped and I looked down, YES! I could grab the towel, and any drips would just sink into it, now I just had to grab it and move it. His legs were closed so no-one could see me pick it up, Obviously It would be too risky to altogether bend down and get it, so I slowly sank back into the bath so I was knelt down behind him and reached down behind his legs with my arm. I grabbed the towel and lifted it up to the edge and grabbed it with my other hand.

"YES!" I whispered. Something clicked in Orihime's mind, and I thought she had heard me, but then she said;

"But I healed them all up" Aw crap!

"Ah, but not this one Inoue, you see just after I gained back my memory, that Senna person tried to attack me as I left with Rukia – That's why we came here, I worried she'd gone to my house to wait for u-me so Rukia said I could sleep in her Byakuya's room, but you, er, _re-decorated_ so we decided on the sofa." NOOo The idiot! He should've just stayed with the couch! I could _hear _her smug smile that must've appeared on her face.

Ishida P.O.V

The idiot's. While I can happily call Kurosaki an idiot – he is one – I never took Kuchiki-san to be much of one. For five minutes I have seen what's been going on – five minutes – ever since Kuchiki leant over that bath and mouthed something, making Ichigo go bright red, (something about being wet? _Oh_. That perverted bastard.) swiftly moving back into the bath (I had to look away when I saw she was only wearing underwear – what had that brute done to her!) but then looked back when Orihime mentioned Kurosaki was shirtless. I have to say, I never thought her plan would work. I just thought it would be fun to humiliate Ichigo but poor Kuchiki-san would just get in the way – never did I think that it would push them on.

So now, five minutes after first noticing Kuchiki, here I was, just watching her trying to edge with Kurosaki back to the shoe – her face was hilarious, her tongue sticking out slightly - (I figured it out quite quickly, not to mention their obviousness) just as Kurosaki finished his last sentence, I noticed Kuchiki-san cringe as she realised something. I'm still amazed how Orihime didn't notice Kurosaki say that he didn't remember the scratch, and then suddenly did – something must've appeared of more importance . . .

"But that's the room we said we'd save for our Husbands when we decided who they were." I looked at Orihime, WHAT? HA-but I've stayed in that room – could that mean? No, no sur- Oh no. Kuchiki san knows I've spent the night in there. Oh dear no! I looked back towards Kuchiki-san, who suddenly smirked and went to whisper to Kurosaki, OH NO! I have to DO something.

"UGHEGHEM!" their faces all darted to mine and I stared directly at Kuchiki-san, whose eyes widened immediately, and then looked to Kurosaki who did the same. I then looked back to Kuchiki-san, glaring at her, hoping she'd get the message.

"Inoue-san . . ." I pushed up my glasses

"I think that would be _unfair,_ to Kuchiki-san, _to say such a thing_, after all, she is a very _kind _person who _I know_ wouldn't want _Kurosaki_ to _feel_ unwelcome after all they have _been friends_ for a very long time, and after all, they are very _even with each other_" Okay, not my best hidden-message but Kuchiki-san nodded and seemed to understand whilst Kurosaki just looked blankly - Stupid boy - I walked over to them and stood next to Kurosaki, obscuring Kuchiki-san completely from view. Kurosaki just stared at me, so a glared back and said;

"_I know you_ were hoping Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki _did something_ but obviously they haven't, so we should just let Kurosaki just have his _bath_ in peace." I looked towards her and she went bright pink, I felt a lurch in my stomach, she's so beautiful.

"Come-on" I held out my hand to her and she walked towards me, I placed my arm around her back, walked to the door, opened it, lead her into the corridor and looked back into the bathroom;

"Kurosaki" I looked to Kuchiki and nodded, they nodded back and I closed the door, walking down the corridor, and finally, to the bottom of the stairs.

Rukia P.O.V

I looked at Ichigo

"Well that was close"

He just stared.

* * *

Okay, that's that chapter done – this and the two chapters before were originally going to be one chapter, but with the first being awful, and then the length of the others just being too much, I split it. (I had a lot of time on my hands this week) anyway, what do you think? :S Again with the, 'really nervous about this chapter' – first time I've ever even attempted writing something like this, and all I had to go on were films like Bridget Jones ect. But I know, no excuses right? Eeeep . . . (This is the most worried-about chapter I've ever written o.O)


End file.
